


Death of the Joker

by TonaBabino



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Crime Fighting, F/M, Other, Pre-New 52, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonaBabino/pseuds/TonaBabino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life and death go hand in hand, didn't you know? Scarecrow begins a transformation that could break Gotham, but the Joker meanwhile wants to merely play a game. While Red Hood finally wants to just live his life, Batman knows the end of one long standing battle for him is drawing to a close. Follow the heroes and scum of the city into a twist of hatred, deceit, action and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics will prelude each chapter.
> 
> Preboot/slightly altering canon story after Bruce reappears. I also suck as sexual related scenes, there's not many but I try. ha ha hah...... 
> 
> Disclaimers for All Chapters: All characters rightfully belonging to DC are not mine, my own however are mine. All song lyrics belong to the AMAZING band, Mr. Big.

Death of the Joker

* * *

  
Prologue: You and Me, at the End  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
(To Be With You- Mr. Big)

* * *

 

Is this really how it would play out?  
  
Red, red is everywhere. His vision is swirling, eyes have become unfocused from the hits he has taken so far. He hears the clown's cackled, enjoyment that disgusted himself.  
  
Is it different from when you shot a man without remorse? At the blink of an eye? That annoying voice in his head spoke again.  
  
'Now now, dead little birdie.' The Joker cackled pausing to move towards him. He froze as the Joker easily swung the crowbar and struck his jaw, catching the skin and tearing his flesh.  
  
Flesh wounds all over again.  
  
He had to save her, not again...  
  
His world was spinning, in and out of the darkness that threatened to devour him. He knew what that darkness was, he'd been there before.  
  
Death.  
  
He didn't know how long it took but he then could hear faint footsteps growing stronger, a herd of them it seemed. With it was whispering voices that seemed to mix in with the wind. Suddenly his world crashed around him and everything faded to black once more for that goddamn finale as a soft female voice murmured in his ears.  
  
_'You'll be home soon. Home.'_

He shook his head from the memory. Pausing at the chirping coming from above him, he glanced up to see a nest of newly born robins being fed by their plumped mother. Smiling sadly he glanced back at his target. The grave.  
He had offered to bury him. Something gave him satisfaction using his hands to dig into the ground, rather then out of.  
  
After it was done he only once visited the grave. It was a nice day out, sun beaming, birds singing, a slight breeze. Another cliche after another.

He paused near by another funeral going on, and spotted another figure there. He watched calmly as the scene unfolded before him. Her blonde hair blew in the wind, it was far longer now and no longer in her usual pig tails. Her blue eyes glanced at the funeral but they took no notice as she slipped a knife from her bag. She took no notice of him.  
  
She then began her work. She carved with as much strength as she could, she small words into the stone. It wasn't neat, it wasn't pretty. her eyes stung with tears as she did so.  
Once finished she put the knife away and stood. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and strode off back down the hill.  
  
Where she had been, was the grave. It was made simple, as if, it wanted everyone to forget who was buried there. It bore no tombstone, no markings. It was covered in neat grass with a weeping willow above it upon the hill. A single stone laid flat upon the earth at one end, just below the start of the tree. There were no words upon the stone, it was only six inches long perhaps. One would not even notice it without knowing where to look.  
  
But he knew.  
  
He merely turned his back on the tree, the hill, the body.  
  
He was very much, over death.

 


	2. Chapter 1:These Hiding Places Feel like Home

Chapter 1:These Hiding Places Feel like Home

Absence, a bad reputation  
All locked up inside a sunglass head  
Broken, I feel what you've been makin'  
Wakin' up in time to go to bed.  
(Hiding Places- Mr. Big)

* * *

 

Cassandra Cain stepped into Arkham with as much ease as possible. She was glad she went back to her old Black Bat costume. Hiding her face so Nightwing could not see her unease. Bruce had finally allowed her on a case since her return from Hong Cong merely a month ago. 

Of course that case would be a break out, a break out where the Joker had escaped. Batman and Robin were on the hunt; Red Robin was en route back to Gotham and she and Nightwing glided through the prison.

Nightwing of course did most of the speaking, her language barrier was lessened over time and from usage but she still preferred him to do the talking. And as Dick put it, with her costume she was more of the intimidating one between the two.

'I'm just gonna check with the guards on duty, they just got in, wanna do a quick sweep of his room?' Nightwing said pointing to the direction she needed to go. Cass nodded and did as she was told.

The cells were plain as she figured, the Joker's no different. the single person cot to one side. There were some weird sketches and scrapping in the floor and on the walls and some blood stains. She noticed nothing unusual and went to head back to Nightwing, she noticed a name on one of the doors as she passed. the occupant was silent but she was intrigued.

They drove back to the cave. Batman and Robin had yet to return.

'Dick.' She asks, cowl and masks off now. Dick glanced her way questioningly, 'Where is Red Hood?'

The Infamous Red Hood, either painted as a villain, hero, or just plain crazy. Cass had been told a bit by Bruce and Dick but the mystery man still intrigued her. Though she recalled sitting with Bruce at Jason's grave years ago.

'Like recently or in general?' Dick nervously laughed, 'Last I heard he had been picked up and put back behind bars. Though that's probably best for him.' he then gave a frown and glanced at the case that held Jason Todd's former Robin suit.

Cass merely nodded her dark eyes following his gaze. Dick turned back to the computer as there was the rumble of the batmobile coming in.

* * *

 

  
It was the next few days she had patrol off, since Tim had made it in so she allowed him to take her turn, that Cass ventured out into the night. But she kept her suit on as she snuck her way back to Arkham. It wasn't hard to pass the guards, they assumed

she was doing work for Bruce.

She retraced her steps skipping the empty cell that the Joker once was held in. Her neck hairs stood on end as she crept. Four cells down she saw him through the peep hole. Seemingly asleep. She calmly requested to speak to the man in the cell before her and the guard obliged.

'You'll need to remove your weapons.' He said, 'This guy can get tricky.'  
Once inside the small visitor room, she assured the guard there was no need to be with her. With the thick glass between them she finally got a look at the young man. He was the same age as her, his hair shaggy and his teal eyes sharp. His face seemed aged yet youthful, a strange combination from lifestyle and no doubt the pit's effects on him. 

'Black Bat ain't it?' he called out. She nodded and did something she normally would not dare, she slipped off her mask.

'Cass.' She murmured. His eyes widened slightly then resumed their uncaring form.

'You already know who I am. Why the fuck did bats send you here to talk to his favourite failure?' Jason spat.

'I came on my own.' She admitted.

He laughed, 'Oh you're in for a treat when he finds out...and he always does.'  
Cass shrugs, 'That is him. But I wanted to know...' she fumbled not knowing quite why she was there, it was as if she had been drawn there, because she had always been intrigued by Jason Todd.

'My charming good looks obviously.' he snorted. She rolled her eyes.

'You are different from the rest.' she said, 'Even Robin.'

'Yeah the whole killing thing makes me the special kid, I get a special seat on the bus even.' his voice held no emotion as he joked, It startled her. He seemed so calm for supposedly being a mad man.

'I tried ice cream because of you.' She suddenly said. That made a change in his demeanour, 'Did Bruce tell you I like ice cream?' The Red Hood replied, sitting up now, intrigue in his eyes. And something else even she couldn't place.  
She merely raised and lowered a shoulder before stating, 'It had three colours...neowpolio...neo....' She stammered, the word faltering from her barrier.

Jason smiled bitterly, 'Neapolitan, and damn delicious.'

Cass nodded and continued, now switching topics, 'But you kill without being afraid of the change it makes to you.'

'Remorse you mean? Nah that's for suckers.' He seemed to not miss a beat.

'Do you feel...re-remorse for you?' she asked puzzled.

'I used to when I died, then for not being avenged.'

'And for Robin?'

Jason blinked, 'You mean a specific one? I'm over trying to nail them to the coffin. He'll never learn. Children aren't made for war. Robin should have stayed buried.'

'But you're here.' She pointed out.

'Yeah well back then I was angry, mad even. I was lost and had a one track mind to disaster, hatred. Now I realise none of it matters, I was brought back for a reason babybat, and it wasn't his war.' He said evenly, She crinkled her nose at the nick name. Spotting the reaction her grinned wolfishly, 'I think I'll keep that.'

She raised an eyebrow confused, 'Keep what?'

'The nickname...and the memory of your face when I said it.' Jason said smiling, She blushed as the guard came for their time to end. Cass slipped away into the shadows.

 

* * *

 

It was only two nights later word got out: The Red Hood was free, he had escaped somehow with only word of a costumed female aiding him.

A week after his escape Cass was shocked to find Robin, Red Robin, and Nightwing already gone for patrol, but Bruce waited for her.

'You went to see Jason.I saw on the footage.' Bruce growled, 'What did you do?'

'Talked. Just talked.' She said.

  
'Don't lie to me Cass.' Bruce said, She stood straight, which wasn't much as she was so petite, but she stared at him unafraid, 'I talked, we talked, I told him we ate ice cream once and killing was wrong, that is it.' She said simply. That caught Bruce off, her anger seethed but he merely nodded. She slipped her mask on as he did the same with his cowl. As she passed him she merely said, 'He called it Nea...politan.' And with that she flounced off leaving Batman in her wake.

He and Jason were really too much alike.

* * *

 

'You really are an idiot.' Sacha said. She was sitting on his bed, watching as Jason packed the last few things in his duffle bag.

'Yeah but you love me.' he joked back. She smiled softly, like big brother and mentor all in one he was to her. The two of them had been the perfect team of crazy.

'Well you didn't have to rescue me back there.' Jason grumbled grabbing a boot. He and Sacha had only be reunited for a few weeks now, after she busted him out of Arkham. Now they were a few miles out of Gotham, catching up and hoping to lose any trails of bat family members coming after them.

Sacha clicked her teeth, 'Again, with the idiot. YOU don't have to go back to Gotham.' At that Jason frowned, he knew when he left sometime after Bruce's return, it wouldn't last. Somewhere in his twisted heart it thirst for Gotham.

'You can come too you know.' He said thickly. She eyed his sudden change in emotion and merely played with the frayed end of the blanket upon the bed she sat on.

'Probably, but probably not.' She said finally. His second boot was on and he stood. Sacha followed him, passing him his jacket as he opened the door to the tiny bachelor apartment he had been staying at.

'I fixed the holes.' She told him. He took the jacket and smiled. as he slipped it on.

'Thanks.'

'You do know it's middle of  August.' She piped up smiling, she hardly smiled outside of those she trusted (which wasn't many) due to the permanent scars on her face. He merely gave her the finger. She easily slapped him with the nearest pillow. He dodged and laughed.

'Gotham's only a few miles south.' he told her.

'I know.' She said. And that was it, no goodbye nor a hug, he merely nodded and with a grunt shut the door behind him and left. He left, leaving Sacha his tiny apartment.

She merely stood there with an air of unease, she turned to her laptop and powered it on, plopping herself back on the bed she turned onto a site with news feed she had hacked into. During her away time from Jason, she honed not only her fighting skills but hacking capabilities. She was quite proud to show it off to Jason.  
  
'-In other news, still no sign of the Joker and another break out this time of his usual accomplice Harley Quinn. Police are on high alert.'  
  
She easily tapped the keys and brought up a tracking program she had hacked from some Teen Titan loser. She pinpointed his location, smirking at his reaction when he realised she had sewn a tiny tracking device into the liner of his jacket. She followed his movement while she made up a snack. Yawning she flicked the screen to a different site and decided to relax. It would take him a bit to get to Gotham still.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Jason continued en route to Gotham, his mind reeling as the wind swept his hair. He really should have gotten a trim before he left.

It'll be blood splattered soon anyway.

Jason shook his head, those sort of thoughts he needed to be rid of. It's why he left, hanging by a thread mentally, just nothing but uncertainty.  
And why was he going back?

When he finally reached Gotham, his motorcycle slowed down, the last thing he needed was to be caught. Not by the police, they were a joke, but Bruce had everything feeding into him, cameras at every intersections, all the high end stores, and government places. And Jason was trying to make his entry discreet. For once.

He parked his bike outside a moderately okay kept building filled with mostly flats rented to a few here and there. But because it was close to Crime Alley, although not too close. Still it wasn't hard to get a unit. The owner had dealt with him on the phone and he walked into the main lobby to face them in person. Jason knew Bruce would expect him to be staying in a dingier hole in the wall.

'Leslie!' he said stopping short. The woman was older, with her grey hair pulled back in a bun now. Her eyes sparkled blue and were wide in surprise herself. Leslie Thompkins seemed to never aged past his first memory of her as Robin . She wore a basic suit in a pale lilac. Her lab coat gone but her medical bag held beside her.

'Jason?' She gasped. She quickly pulled him into a hug, she was fairly tall for a woman but he still towered over her easily. He embraced her back as well.

'You set up shop again, and deal in retail?' he joked.

She smiled, 'My clinic is a part time clinic so this you could say, is a side project. But let's chat up in the unit.' She said. He nodded and she led the way to a small but rather quaint one bedroom.

'You only have one person to worry about in this building right now. All the breakouts have people scared running.' She said smiling. Jason raised an eyebrow, he easily handed her the first month rent.

  
'Not blood money?' She eyed him, he gave a shaky laugh and replied, 'So what if it is?'

She chuckled, 'Not to fret, it's all the same in the end.' she paused, 'Does he know you're back?'

'Probably.' Jason shrugged trying not to show his unease, he wished he had on his helmet. Leslie seemed to sense it and patted his arm, 'No worries, I hardly see him myself, my clinic is just down the road and I know he keeps an eye, but he's got bigger fishes to fry right now.' she said softly and almost knowingly.

'You know I am the Red Hood.' he said cautiously, she nodded, 'And you know my clinic holds no bars against who we take are of. Bruce never understood that the practice of medicine has no bias, and no grudges.' she said ending on almost a bitter note.

Jason nodded, she gave him the address for her clinic and her cell number, 'In case of anything, Do not hesitate to call.' She said and took her leave.

Leaving Jason standing in the apartment, the feeling of dread suddenly crawling up his throat.

'Home.' he said to only himself, and the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: You Could Tell Me the Story

Chapter 2: You Could Tell Me the Story

  
You know my name and not my story  
The things we've done and not what we've been through  
The road is home a run for glory  
A sweeter song but a taste of the Blues  
(The Stories We could Tell- Mr Big)

* * *

 

Bruce was still angry with Cass, but it mattered not to her. She still patrolled, though mostly with Nightwing or Red Robin when they were in town. She also decided instead of keeping her stay at the manor, Barbara had graciously offered her an extra bedroom in her apartment. It was small but Cass assured Babs she had much smaller in Hong Cong.

The Joker was quiet and no sign of Red Hood yet either, although they all knew neither party would stray too far from Gotham.  
Cass enjoyed being back in the city, She had lunch often with both Dick and Tim. Tim started assisting Bruce more with Wayne Enterprise so he could break from it (although Tim would never tell Bruce that). Although Bruce frowned at her moving out she left most things there and still visited. Even Damian was ecstatic, though he hid it well with snark remarks and tutting at her when they sparred. Though something in her bones told Cass that this blissful peace woud not last long.

 

* * *

 

  
The summer air was warm with little to no breeze. From his seat Jonathan Crane felt the sweat threaten to drip into his latest concoction. he finished with the dropper and gave the bottle a quick swirl. As he did he heard the door behind him open and shut.

'What is it you've been working on?' Jervis asked sitting on his cot. Since their last run in with the bat some months ago, Jervis had offered a spot in his best hide out. They agreed to take a break to stay on the low radar. It was then Jonathan began to obsess over his newest idea for a new toxin, and Hatter of course became bored.

'An upgraded fear toxin, it'll work a bit slower but be more adaptable to the specific victim, and have their hallucinations grow even more as the time goes on.' he replied easily, jotting some notes in his book.

'And you?' Jonathan asked turning now to face his room mate. He eyed the box beside Hatter's feet.

'A new device to help my controlling.' Hatter said gleefully, Crane smiled, 'Well once I have this figured out perhaps we should combine it?' Hatter's eyes bulged with excitement, 'Really? How so?'

'Well I was thinking, we use your device and my toxin to create the best control system, put the person under so much you will always control them.' Crane said. Hatter grinned.  
'I love it.' Hatter replied, Crane continued, 'I have an idea on where we can find a good delivery service so it can release the toxin, I'm working on a liquid version rather then gas so we can maintain levels and usage easier.' Hatter nodded eagerly at his words. The talk turned to mindless chit chat after that and finally Crane felt the heat get to him. Standing Crane gave a stretch and decided to take a break and for a walk.

'Careful out there.' Hatter warned, with an eyebrow raised as he slipped his sunglasses on, 'Joker got out recently. Fun times down the hole are brewing.'

'Great.' Jonathan muttered taking his leave, he would never admit to anyone but himself, but the Joker could be a real nuisance for them all he felt.  
  
He took a small jaunt around Crime Alley, stopping only when a strange noise met his ear, a child crying?  
  
Feeling curious he turned down an alley and paused behind a garbage bin, finding a small toddler being forced in a garbage bag. The culprit was a large man who merely struck the children into silence with a hammer. He quietly tied the bag up with the toddler inside and moved towards the bin, Johnathan froze as a voice sounded from the other end of the alley.  
  
'Well that's not nice, and disgusting.' The man said stepping into the light, his red helmet gleamed dangerously. Jonathan internally cursed as the beefy man dropped the child and rushed non other then the Red Hood.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds, the Hood easily flipped over the man, landed surprisingly graceful for such a large bulk himself, and whipped out his knife. With ease his plunged it into the man's shoulders. As the beefy man kneeled in pain, the Red Hood glanced at over his shoulder, gun now raised.

'Whoever the hell you are, if you got nothing to do with this piece of shit you better scram.' He said easily, Johnathan didn't need this sort of trouble, he knew he was nearing a break through. He stood and booked it as a single shot fired.  
He sighed dropping his hood and taking his shades off as he tumbled nearly into their apartment's hallway. he fumbled with the lock only to have the door spring open for him, a smiling face before him.

'Why hello there handsome.' Harley beamed. Jonathan glowered as he pushed her out his way entering his apartment. Hatter sat on a stool while the Joker himself leaned against the fridge.

'And four makes a family!' The Joker laughed.

'What do you want?' Crane snapped.

The Joker's smile widened, 'My my, you're testy tonight.'

'Bat trouble?' Hatter asked worriedly, Jonathan shook his head and answered, 'The Red Hood is back in town.'

'Some birdies never die ya know.' Joker said conversationally. Johnathan wondered what that meant when Hatter filled him in on the rest, 'Joker is here to offer a proposition.'

Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

'Well we have a little surprise party started for Gotham, want to join in the fun?' Joker said. Behind Crane Harley giggled, 'A real a bang ya'll could say!' she replied.

'I decided to stay low on the radar.' Crane said calmly. Hatter's eyes widened and when the Joker glanced his way, he nodded encouragingly.

'Well, don't forget to RSVP when you do decide to join, we're just getting started, but we know you'll enjoy the light show, or you know, die with everyone else!' Joker said chuckling. He and Harley then left.

Falling into the stool next to Hatter, Johnathan let out the breath he did not realise he had been holding in.

'Well that went splendidly.' Hatter said sarcastically.

'He won't kill us.' Jonathan said shortly, 'He's knows he's been out of the loop too long, and with Hood in town they'll be a shortage of thugs to make his grunt work, so he'll wait.'

Hatter frowned, 'You think?'

'He always waits for that god damn punch line.' Jonathan said bitterly.

* * *

 

As the night went on Jason found himself soon on a roof top, waiting for the inevitable. He was expecting after the police were called to Crime Alley about the poor girl in the dumpster. Jason knew she had been killed instantly. He chose to not listen in to the obvious police making their stupid reports and headed to a location where the bat could find him and know he was back.

He was surprised to see a familiar black and blue suit before him.

'Nightwing.' He said taking his helmet off, surprising the elder, his red masks till in place but Nightwing took this as a good sign. He slipped his weapons away and faced Jason.

'Heard about the girl on my scanner from patrol earlier.' Nightwing said.

His hands will always have blood on them.

'I didn't kill her.'

'I know that, you wouldn't hurt any child.' Nightwing said, 'But the man that was killed-'

'You mean her murderer who was put down.'

'You saw him kill her?' Nightwing pressed, Jason nodded, 'From the roof top, slugged her then put her the bag. Fucking disgusting.'  
Nightwing pinched his nose, 'Does B know you're back?'

'I just got back earlier this week, tonight was my first night out.' Jason answered. Nightwing nodded and then replied, 'I wont tell him, police have enough evidence to put it as a gang related killings. The guy was known for using kids as drug mules.'

Jason swore under his breath and Nightwing took a slight step forward, 'Do you want B to know you're back?'

'Like I need him breathing down my neck-'

'He's going to find out.' Nightwing pressed, and Jason snorted, 'What do you want Golden Boy? Me to pop over for lunch? Have tea? No, I'm going to let him find my on our own way, this way.'

'How did you escape, and did Cass really talk to you?' Nightwing blurted. Jason raised an eyebrow.

'So noisy tonight blue, Jason said, 'Listen, I got out, it isn't that hard you know I've done it before. Bruce better not try to put me back though because I will never listen to the clown's fucking laugh again. Or songs.' He didn't realise his voice raised and he was panting slightly.

'He sang to you?' Nightwing said softly.

Hood paused to slow his breathing down, he was better then this, 'Yeah well, welcome to Arkham where family imprisons you next to the psycho who killed you as a kid! Cheer up, you can have all the bad guys you grew up putting away leering at you as a bonus! At least Black Bat was decent you know.'

The mask hid his eyes but Jason knew what Dick was thinking, the clogs turning with realisation in his head.

'I never even thought of that-'

'Yeah well, I'm a big bad guy too right?'

Dick made a strangled noise, 'No! You never were, you kill which may be against us, but...you're still one of us. Just let us try to help-'

'No can do,' Jason interrupted, he stood then and kept going before Dick could get any word in, 'Look just make sure Bats knows not to try sending me back. Or he will regret it.' At those words Nightwing nodded, he knew Jason was honest and he knew now that he had somewhat changed, he hadn't yet tried to kill him. That was a first.

'Why did you come back then?' It was a a simple question, but Jason knew the bright blue eyes behind the mask was filled with curiosity. And honestly Jason had no straight answer. He paused long enough to slip his helmet back on.

'It's Gotham.' he merely said and moved a hand to his belt, Nightwing bent into a defensive pose but holding back a chuckle, the Red Hood merely whipped out his grapple, and shot forward.

'Jay!' Nightwing said rushing forward but merely hung over the roof ledge, hair blowing in the gentle summer breeze.

* * *

 

Putting their plan into action was easy, Batman was so focused on the Joker (who was oddly being silent) and the arrival of Red Hood (yet to be caught) that finding out the perfect place was a breeze. Hatter had agreed the best course of action would be something high tech and military, they would break into the armoury and steal a newly developed and untested item that would strap to a victim and continually cause shocks at different intervals. Jonathan figured he could somehow have it so instead of shocks it would inject toxin at various times, controlled by another person. On top of that using some of nifty tricks from Hatter. The perfect weapon to control.

They set out in the night, it isn't hard to take down the military brats, it's even easier to steal the damn thing. And that was when Crane knew the shoe was about to drop. The moment they turned a corner into an alley, away from the scene of the crime, they came face to face with Police fighting a gang. The thugs wore various clown masks and Hatter gulped.

Joker's gang.

As if they knew, both parties turn to see none other then Scarecrow and Hatter. Police turned their tasers towards them and the Joker gang began to scatter, 'This way.' Scarecrow said and launched himself into the thugs, he slammed himself into one and flung him into a nearby office. Creating chaos would be their best answer. Hatter followed suit going after another thug, a cop intervene and Hatter flung the boy into the cop.. Scarecrow managed to grab hold of a fire escape and climb it, Hatter leaped towards him and Scarecrow snagged his hand pulling him up. Bullets flew and one got Scarecrow in the shoulder.

'Don't drop me!' Hatter called, 'Drop the device, we'll get another one!' Scarecrow said and Hatter did, now with both hands Hatter climbed the fire escape much easier. They reached the roof with shouts below, they seemed to indeed be forgotten again by both police and the gang.

'You're hurt.' Hatter said.

'Obviously, ' Scarecrow said crisply, Hatter frowned, 'Go to that clinic, she'll help anyone. I'll meet you back at base.'

'What are going to do?' Scarecrow demanded wincing in pain, he never went to such a clinic though he had heard of it. Principle of the matter being a doctor of some sorts himself.

'Stop being stubborn and go.' Hatter said, 'I'll get the device back.' Quicker then expected he was gone. Scarecrow cursed and headed to the next roof. He leaped onto it feeling woozy but he knew it wasn't far.

  
Meanwhile Hatter easily picked the device up. The gang gone and police too. He waited it out inside the building in fact. They were in Crime Alley and like most places there, it was abandoned. He smiled holding it and turned jumping in surprise at what was waiting for him behind. His terrified reflection shone back at him on the red helmet.

'So you got two options.' Red Hood said, 'You tell me what you're doing with that. Or I shoot your foot off, then you tell me.' Red Hood said.

'Like you know what this is.' Hatter snarled, 'Actually you'd be surprised.' Hood said simply, 'Choice is yours though.' he pulled his gun out and cocked it. Hatter merely sighed in defeat.

 


	4. Chapter 3: A Different Kind of Woman

Chapter 3: A Different Kind of Woman

A fallen woman femme fatale  
her body screamed heartbreak  
Hotel...brains and beauty  
Break down the walls, I fall  
(My Kinda Woman- Mr. Big)

* * *

 

The scene played out exactly as he had hoped, his men clashed with the police and the flustered foolish Hatter dropped was what he needed.

But then that stupid, stupid Red Hood.  
  
The Joker seethed, it wasn't as often he was without a grin, but after the fiasco trying to steal Crane and Hatter's idea, he was plain furious. He picked up a nearby bottle and smashed it, wishing the ground was the Red Hood's face.

Some birds just couldn't stay dead. As fun as taunting Batman was, his former sidekick turned villain simply was a pain.

The Joker heard Harley enter their hide out. He stood planting a smile on his face. He vowed right then and there he would be rid of the Hood. But the zombie was always somehow with or too close to the Batman. He enjoyed usually how the wannabe tried and failed to hate old daddy bats. But the dead man walking now made Joker ill tempered.

'What's wrong Puddin'?' Harley twirled noticing his face fell again. Suddenly it hit him, like a train. His face turned into a real smile, pure malice and cruelty.

'I just had the best idea Harles.' he said. she wagged an eyebrow after removing her mask, 'Do tell?'

'This plan of Hatter's and Scarecrows's, we'll help us make the best game for Batsy.' Joker sang, 'And use him against his own birdie! I'll have him dead again!'

He grabbed her by the waist cackling madly as he twirled her around, she giggled and he laughed into the night.

* * *

  
Jonathan managed to make it to the clinic as she was closing up shop. Her blue eyes widened and she allowed her body guard to give him entrance. Cavalier helped him onto a gourny as he struggled to stay awake.

'...Joker...' he coughed. The doctor was a stern looking woman who nodded, 'You'll lose the hood.' she barked. She also removed his shirt to take a look at his wound.

'Pretty deep wound, not a through and through, let's get you in a room.' She said. Her heels clicked with her swift motions. He was impressed by how she moved, crisp yet at ease. Her silver hair perfectly pinned and lab coat neatly pressed. Her lips thinned in concentration as she filled a syringe with some numbing agent no doubt.

So this was the infamous Leslie Thompkins.

Leslie set to work, while her body guard in his fancy pants locked up the front end, she set her side bar up as he felt the numbness take effect. She then began to delve into his skin to extract the bullet.

'Not too bad of a wound. I'll have to keep you for a day to monitor for infection. ' She said as she worked. He merely nodded.

'Dr. Crane is it not?' she asked. He heard the clink of metal meeting metal as she dropped the bullet into a kidney dish and nearly jumped.

'How the hell do you know that?' he snarled.

She smiled, 'You'd be surprised what you learn from working this city for as long as I have. But don't worry, I keep patient privacy no matter who walks through my doors.'

He frowned as she began to stitch him up, 'So you see a lot of the bad guys around here?'

She merely shrugged, 'Yes and no, often it's those in lower income who cannot afford the health care. Sometimes it's thugs, sometimes...it's more. I have no rules other then no weapons or violence used against anyone inside my clinic.'

'And the Batman allows this?' he questioned.

She gave a wry smile, as she snipped the thread, 'Batman and I have had a history, he tolerates my clinic.'

'Would you even treat the Joker?' he suddenly asked. She cleaned around his wound and started to clean the station they were at. It was only after then she answered.

'No.' she admitted, 'only because he would break my one rule. And there are some actions that are unforgivable that he has done.'

He nodded solemnly, 'Impressive work Dr Thompkins, your reputation of excellence is correct.'

She smiled as she documented something in a thin file then sliding it into a locked drawer, 'Will you be safe staying the night here? This building is close to my retail property, which is empty other then one other occupant. And he's a night owl like yourself with his activities you could say.'

'That would be fine.' Jonathan said. She held the door opened and Cavalier was waiting for them.

'Sometimes I need the protection.' She joked. Johnathan nodded knowing full well that in her line of work, and such a city , she would.

Leslie stayed in the first floor unit of the building, a two bedroom. Johnathan assumed correctly as Cavalier took to the second room after pulling out a hide-a-bed from the couch. Leslie made up some blankets and pillows for him as Cavalier went to his own room.

'What is your medical degree in Dr. Crane?' She asked casually.

'Jonathan's fine, psychology as well as chemistry.' He answered.

She nodded, 'Fear is your speciality as Scarecrow, I know because I've treated some from your toxin.'

He snorted, 'You wont get guilt from me.' She grinned.

'Not trying.' she said, 'it's an impressive poison, hurting others, not withstanding. '

'Fear is natural, I merely help it grow within the human body.' Johnathan said.

'Where's there's fear there usually is anger.' Leslie commented.

'Well that would take the fun out of it.' he said.

'If there is one thing I learned is that fear and anger drives people. To some, it leads them to do some evil things or for others, to do some good in the world.' She said softly, 'I suppose without fear we would not have either. I keep good faith in anybody that they can make some mistakes, but they can always learn to fix their mistakes and do better.' She left him confused by her words, she slipped into her own room and he laid out on the make shift bed. Thinking about her words.

_Could his fear toxin create good in the world?_

* * *

 

  
Sacha heard the phone ring as soon as she entered her apartment. It was a quick and short beep that told her it was a text. And only one person texted her now. She put her groceries away and laid on the bed picking up the phone and unlocking itto read the new message.

-Ur a bitch

She giggled knowing full well, Jason had succeeded in finding the tracker in his jacket. She noticed he fell off her radar the night before. No doubt he torn the coat again to find the little device.

-Got a place?

She responded ignoring the tracker insult all together. After a minute or two her phone chimed with his reply.

-No shit. U know that already

Sacha grinned. She flipped on her laptop and browsed the news again. More growing gang related attacks but nothing big. And still no Joker himself. But she was worried by the growing number of Joker gang members, particularly in Jason's area.

She glanced at her phone, a sly smirk appearing on her scared face. She would be paying a visit to Gotham it seemed.

Sacha arrived by night fall to Gotham. When she broke Jason out she wore mostly black with a mask to cover her face. But now she had changed her look, She decided on black pants and purple Docs to go with her old purple crop top. Her cape remained the same as well. She still had the scars since the mask fell off but now she wore a simple black domino mask over her blue eyes. Her brown hair longer now was tied in a ponytail.

She flew over the roof tops in Gotham with ease. But soon she stopped, about a block away from Jason's address. She looks in the alley below to see another hero it seems fighting a group of thugs in clown masks.  
Joker's crew.

She leaped down surprising the nearest man as she struck him down easily. The caped figure turned after striking down his enemy with his bow staff.

'Who the hell are you?' he blurted. He wore a black cowl while most of his outfit was red. His cape fluttered in the wind. He looked maybe a year older then her.

'Behind you.' She said and he swung a fist at an incoming thug. She easily rolled out of another one's chain that was flung her way. She snagged the end of it as the thug threw it at her again and pulled. She was not as strong as most but she hadn't stopped training since her and Jason parted ways. The surprise gave her leeway and still holding on to the chain, she twirled her leg and body upwards, spinning a good kick to his face. She then used the chain to wrap around the man fighting the hero and gave a tug, not enough to choke him to death, but enough for the man in the cowl to get a good hit in and knock the last thug out.

'Again, who the hell are you?' He demanded, his staff at her throat now.

'Scarlet.' Said a third, new voice, from above. Both glanced up to see none other then the red and leather of Jason, and another figure in blue and black. Both men leaped down and joined them.

'Nice job. We've been following these guys since they went after an apparent hide out of Scarecrows.' one man said, he then turned to Scarlet, 'I'm Nightwing by the way.'  
She of course had met Dick Grayson before, but during his tirade as Batman however. But she turned to the other figure, not having met him yet it was then that the realisation hit her, then the other boy must be-

'Red Robin.' he said, he then glanced at his brothers, 'Why are you two together?'

'Nightwing followed me-'

'- I was following a lead myself!'

'-Claimed it would be "good brotherly fun"-'

'Well it was!'

'We lost them and they ended up finding you guys.' Red Hood finished glaring at his "brother" while lighting a smoke. This night he merely donned his red domino. He glanced at Scarlet, 'Nice outfit by the way.'

She grinned, 'Figured time for a change.'

'What are you doing here?' Red Hood then pressed.

'What you said I could visit?' she said in mock innocence, Red Hood snorted, and she continued, 'Besides I have some collected data for you.' At that, all three boys perked up.

'So do I.' Red Robin said although mostly to Nightwing, 'I pulled up some information on Joker's break out and a suddenly influx of weapon trafficking-'

'Near the dockyard.' Scarlet finished, the two glanced at each other. Nightwing look at Red Hood smiling broadly. The Red Hood sighed exasperatedly.

'This is not going to end well. ' he grumbled.

'Well I guess I should say thanks.' Red Robin said finally towards Scarlet, 'I mean I probably could have taken them myself, but help is always a good thing.' She was thrown by the compliment, only Jason ever thanked her.  
'Also, you're one hell of a fighter.' he added and Jason snorted at their side, 'She learned from the best.' He growled.

Scarlet smiled, 'And then I surpassed the teacher.' she said sweetly. The Red merely glowered behind his mask and lit another smoke. Red Robin merely shared a small smile with Nightwing, who then cackled himself into the night.

* * *

  
Everything seemed fuzzy to him, their body's were before him but in shadows, and almost fading. He reached out to the nearest person to touch them.  
  
To feel.  
  
'Have you earned that?' a voice whispered to him as the body shrank away. They moved like the wind fading and running from him. But he had to get to them. He began to run.  
  
'Wait! Don't leave!'  
  
'If the whole world falls to their fears, would we cease to be ourselves, cease to have control of our our own destiny?' The voice spoke again. Soft and feminine.  
  
'Destiny?' He echoed. And they were gone. leaving him in nothing but darkness. Empty.  
  
'Fear itself is a means to control, but aren't you afraid of losing your control? Losing what you deny you feel, the care for others that you have. Because you'll be forever alone.' The voice was fading now too. He reached out blindly.  
  
'Wait!' He yelled as he looked down, his feet were beginning to fade. He was fading away!  
  
He awoke with a start. Gasping until he caught his breath. Glancing about he realised it was still late. The city was quiet.


	5. Chapter  4: Doing What Needs to be Done

Chapter 4: Doing What Needs to be Done

  
I've seen the way you've been  
Stealin' with those eyes  
You're high-heeled trouble  
You're dangerous with a criminal mind  
(How Can you do What you do- Mr. Big)

* * *

Jonathan woke mid day feeling better then before, his arm still did not have full range of motion yet but he was quite impressed with Leslie's work. Cavalier and Leslie themselves were sipping on coffee as he woke.  
  
'Would you like one?' she offered, he was quite surprised by her compassion. He nodded and took a mug, only accepting a spoonful of sugar.  
  
Leslie crinkled her nose at that, 'Black coffee tastes like ashes to me.' she said.

'Jervis says the same.' Jonathan said absently, he realised his slip but she merely smiled, 'It's fine, I've dealt with Jervis before, it actually does not surprise me at all the two of you being friends.'

_Were they friends?_

The word was so foreign to him. They finished their coffee silently and then stood, 'I have an early clinic hour today, grab a croissant perhaps? We'll have to leave now so you'll be stuck eating it on the go.'

Jonathan nodded and Cavalier surprised him by bringing him a spare shirt and sweat pants, 'You're lucky they should fit.' he said. Johnathan thanked him and changed quickly. She opened the door pressing the pastry into his palm as they went.

In the lobby a young male was cursing the front door. Evidently the lock seemed to not work for his key. A petite brunette behind him laughed.

'Jason!' Leslie said laughing herself as she opened the door for him, 'perhaps cursing as many swears as you know and as loud as you can will succeed you entry!'

He grumbled a thanks, and eyed the three warily, Jonathan felt his teal eyes stray a tad longer on his shoulder, the bandage hidden under his shirt sleeve. Raven hair fell into messy locks with a white patch down the middle bang. Something about him seemed familiar but before Jonathan could dwell further Leslie spoke again.

'You need a trim.' She smiled as the two parties moved sides of the door.

'That's what I say!' The girl piped up.

'Sacha, meet Les, Les, Sacha.' The boy named Jason said ignoring her comment on his hair. The two women smiled at each other.

'You're visiting?' Leslie asked. The girl nodded, she was younger then the boy but the scarring on her face indicated she had a rough life and probably have seen a lot to Johnathan. But then again, it was Gotham.

'Take care.' Leslie said, breaking his thoughts and they left. They walked down the road only a few moments before the clinic was before them.

'Shall I get your...burlap?' Leslie asked softly, her eyes twinkling, Johnathan smirked and shook his head, 'No, but I don't have payment for what you did either-'

'No.' She said firmly, 'I never accept. Just rest up, although doctors are usually the worst patients.' she chuckled and he cracked another grin.

'Thank you then.' He said and bid them farewell as they entered the clinic and he continued on his way.

It felt to strange to be walking the city in the middle of the morning, usually he's sleeping or making alterations to his schemes and creations. He soon found himself before a familiar site of their tiny apartment. Sighing he opened the door.

'Well, well, well.' Joker said smirking as he stretched out on the cot. Johnathan growled as Harley leaned against the bathroom door frame, gun twirling in her fingers. This was becoming a habit. One Johnathan was not thrilled about.

'Where's Hatter?' Johnathan demanded, Joker merely pointed behind him to the side, glancing that way there was Hatter, gagged and tied to a chair. He had bruises on his face and Johnathan realized the floor had blood smears and hand prints upon it.

'Fucking prick!' Johnathan yelled. Harley easily stood and pointed the gun at him.

'Now now Scarecrow, don't get too upset, we only made Hatter here agreeable to our plan you see.' Joker cooed.

'What plan?' Johnathan snarled.

Joker's grin widened, 'The one where you use your little device to help take down Batman and the Red Hood.'

'I always thought you enjoyed having Batman around.' Johnathan said sarcastically.

The grin faltered only for a moment, 'Yeah,' Joker laughed, 'Well it's really just that I want one side to die, but both can be hurt. Make's it fun yah know? Know, we already have little Hat Face on our side, you gonna give up the goods, or are we gonna spills his brains all over the floor.' with that Joker drew his own pistol and pointed it at Hatter.

_Could they even be called friends? What is this madness?_

Hatter's eyes were wide with fear, had it been anyone but Hatter, Johnathan would have loved it, instead he spoke hoarsely.

'Yes. I'll help as long as you let us both live.'

Joker smiled, 'Perfect. See? One big happy family.' He lowered his gun and Harley did the same.

* * *

Black Bat to say the least, was incredible. Red Robin always thought so. She flew with ease against the night backdrop of the twisted city, easily and undeterred. The two were patrolling. From what he and the partner of Red Hood had discovered, there had been an increase of weapons being brought in, obviously with the growth of Joker gangs sprouting up everywhere it seemed, yet no Joker himself, something was up. Something was off.

He had a tip off that some dangerous items were being smuggled in by the docks, he and Black Bat were en route before the drop off happened. Mist around them had begun slowly, and the fog was starting to roll in. Batman and Robin were off on the other side of the city dealing with some drug dealings of another sort. They stood quietly before a closed warehouse, eyeing as several figures grouped around the entrance. Suddenly one in particular glanced their way, as if a spotlight hit them, even with the crate covering them, Mad Hatter grinned wickedly.

'Look at the bird and bat!' he cackled. His voice was off though, and Red Robin frowned, slipping his bow staff out, 'Now or never.' he grumbled, Black Bat merely nodded and they dove into the gaggle of goons.

Goons all in clown masks.

Hatter himself however acted even stranger then usual. He skirted around the chaos with glazed eyes. Red Robin easily bent out of the way and tilted his head in that direction, Black Bat knocked one goon down and gave a short nod. Red Robin, launched himself upwards and landed gracefully onto a nearby crate in front of Hatter.

'I don't think so!' Hatter screamed, he whipped out a pistol and fired, Red Robin rolled back onto the ground, knocked one goon out and then noticed a small black box hooked on Hatter's shirt, right above the back of his neck. There was a small red dot blinking.

He cracked his staff against Hatter's head, Hatter stumbled and raised his gun again, Black Bat threw the last goon and turned to face Hatter as well. But Hatter shook and seemed unsure of using the weapon he held.

Suddenly there was sharp pang and the pistol was shot out of Hatter's hand, Red Robin struck him down and he collapsed. Two figures leaped from a roof top, the shining red helmet of Red Hood and fluttering of Scarlet's cape.

'We saw Joker taking off but heard the commotion.' Hood said, he slung his sniper rifle over his back with ease.

'Good shot.' Red Robin said, 'but we totally had it.' At those words Hood snorted in disbelief. It was Black Bat who spoke next.

'What now?'

'We take him to who can fix him.' Hood said cryptically. It was then the rain began, lightly at first, but Red Robin recalled checking the weather earlier and knew a large storm was brewing.

'I presume it is to do with the box on his neck?' Red Robin asked. Red Hood nodded, he slipped his rifle off and tossed it to Red Robin who caught it surprised.

'Hold that, I'll carry Hatter.' Hood said.

'Where to go?' Black Bat spoke again, her voice soft and calm.

'To the one who can fix him. Also nice ass kicking back there. Way better then bird brain here.' Hood said again. Red Robin scowled. Hood then bent down to Hatter's crumpled form, grunted and slung Hatter's knocked out body over his shoulder.

'Now that is a costume!' Scarlet said to Black Bat.

'Thanks.' she replied awkwardly.

'Lead the way.' Red Robin said doubtfully.  
  


_Three hours before_  
  
  


Jason had declared the evening for them to have a night off. He sat on the couch cleaning his guns as Sacha clicked away at her lap top.

'So.' he said finally, 'how did you get Tim's information?'

Sacha grinned over her screen, 'I told you, I fine tuned my hacking skills, then stole some neat programs from a Teen Titans loser, I also may have snuck some data he had already.'

Jason laughed, 'Atta girl!'

She smiled and continued typing. Another moment passed.

'So... couldn't help noticing your patrol patterns changed.' she said. Jason frowned in thought, 'Well,' he said back, 'I figured with all these gangs popping up, Joker's gotta show up-'

'Or a tiny female in tight leather.' Sacha interrupted slyly. Jason frowned.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' he growled. She grinned, 'I just noticed,' she pressed, 'You're routes have altered when you go by yourself only, and they follow a certain Black Bat. Her little prison visit intrigued you that much eh?'

He tossed his rag aside and placed his gun down, 'Yeah well I'm sure I was the only one noticing you blushing at meeting your Teen Titan Loser.'

Sacha rolled her eyes, 'Lame Jason, come up with something better.'

Suddenly there was knock. Jason got up as Sacha closed her laptop. He opened the door to reveal Leslie and the fellow who they ran into earlier that week leaving her apartment.

'Les, what's up?' Jason said allowing them entrance.

'Problem.' She said crisply, 'this is Jonathan Crane-'

'Scarecrow.' Jason said, his eyes narrowing, 'Leslie-'

'Listen.' Leslie interrupted. Jason snapped his mouth shut at that and the sight of her "mom stare". Beside Alfred only Leslie Thompkins could silence Jason with one word or a mere look.

'Joker stole our newest plan of a new mind controlling toxin.' Crane said suddenly, 'Hatter and I developed it but Joker decided to black mail us-'

'Gee I thought all of you guys were buddy-bud.' Jason said sarcastically.

Crane's nostrils flared, 'Hardly, now we only had a tester ready-'

'The weird box thing I stole and wrecked from Hatter?' Jason asked. He went to a locked cabinet and opened a drawer. He pulled out the box and handed it to Leslie. Crane looked surprised but nodded and kept going, 'Yes, now we made another, but Joker put it on Hatter, he's sending him out with a group of clown thugs to lure out Batman or whoever.

Down by the docks.'

'The lead we had!' Sacha said standing.

'Yes. Well I managed to alter the calibration to make it less effective.' Crane continued, 'But you'll need to get Hatter to Les's clinic to have it off.'

Jason glanced at Sacha and back at Leslie. 'Aright.' he said, 'Let's go.' _  
_


	6. Chapter 5: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual situations ahoy! I am actually terrible at writing it sooooo, yeah, my bad if it sucks .

Chapter 5: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang  
  
I go to sleep with one eye open  
Hopin' it's tonight she crosses that line  
Think you died this side of heaven  
But hell ain't far behind  
Shed my skin, thrill me to the bliss  
The fun begins, kill me with a kiss  
(Killed me with a Kiss- Mr. Big)

* * *

The rain by the time they reached the clinic was heavier, but not quite a full down pour. The city seemed preparing for such storm and hardly anyone was around for such a strange sight of the group they made up.  
Cavalier allowed them entry, the moment inside he locked the door. Jason carried a groaning Hatter now into the back exam room. The other's followed.

Leslie was waiting for them with a figure beside her.

'Scarecrow!' Red Robin snarled.

'Don't. ' Scarlet said, 'he's here to help.'

'What a mess we got ourselves into.' Crane said to Hatter as Jason laid him on the table.

'Strap him down.' Leslie said, Red Hood complied. Red Robin seemed weary of Leslie but she paid no mind as th two doctors set to work.

'You see, it injects continuously the toxin I upgraded.' Crane said, 'Hard to pry off, though he hasn't had much, I made sure the delivery system on it was faulty. Which I presume is why he's more or less in one piece,' he looked up at them, 'Did he seem odd trying to fight you?'

'Yes.' Black Bat said. Red Robin now remained silent, she glanced at him before continuing, 'He had a gun but hands shook. Almost afraid to shoot.'

Crane nodded, 'Good. He was fighting it.' They continued to work.

'Well,' Hood said, 'I suppose we can leave, Cavalier will have this place secure.'

'How do we know Joker doesn't know, from him?' Red Robin asked pointing to Crane.

Red Hood shrugged, 'Well, why don't we do a quick sweep around the area and then call it?'

They agreed, Red Hood also suggested switching teams. Although Red Robin was unsure, both Scarlet and Black Bat agreed. Red Hood and Black Bat took over one alley, and Red Robin and Scarlet took the other. By that point the storm had fully rolled in, lighting lit up the streets of the now empty Gotham night. Jason had claimed it would be easier if each team up had one stronger figure in case the storm got worse. And it certainly did as the night went on.

'Let's call it a night.' Red Robin shouted, Scarlet nodded and he tried his communicator, 'No good!' he yelled. She cringed at the thunder, her hair splattered across her face.

'How far is your safe house?' He managed over the rain pounding against the street, they ran to another alley and she yelled back, 'Too far now!'

He grabbed her arm and nodded in one direction, she followed him down the alley, he came up to a building near a local theatre and climbed the fire escape, she followed but nearly slipped. She felt a strong grip on her wrist as he helped her up. They landed on a balcony and he fumbled with the door. Once inside he locked it behind her. He tried for the light but it seemed the power had gone out. He cursed and pulled out a small flash light.

'I've got some candles too hang on.' he said and hunted through some drawers in a nearby night stand. It was a small studio that was mostly bare with various locked cabinets, a leather couch and she could see a kitchenette and bedroom to the side.

She also found the bathroom as he lit the candle and rung her hair in the tub. He carried a candle to her and rummaged into the linen closet. He pulled out some towels.

'Here.' he said offering her one.

'Thanks.' she said, she slipped her cape off and flung it over the tub, she then paused before tearing off her mask.

He stood in slight awe before deciding to do the same. No doubt Jason had already revealed his real identity to her. He then left the bathroom and moved to his room, fetching some sweats and a t shirt.

'Not much, it's my lesser used safe house.' he admitted. She thanked him and went to change. he did the same, slipping into his own sweats.  
She came back out carrying a candle to find him laying out some blankets on the couch. She plopped herself down shivering and wrapping the towel around her hair tighter.

'So.' he said awkwardly.

'You're Tim right?' she suddenly asked. Already she was throwing him off.

'Jason told you?'

'Yeah with flash cards and diagrams and everything.' she said smirking, the candle light flickering over her scars.

'Bruce has you under Sacha in our data.' Tim said. She nodded.

They sat in silence before Sacha spoke quietly, 'You don't trust me do you?'

'Well, it's just, I don't really trust Jason. History has shown him to be unpredictable.' Tim said, 'Like tonight.'

'He wasn't trying to kill Hatter-'

'I get that.' Tim said, 'but trusting Crane and Leslie?'

She arched and eyebrow, 'You dislike Dr Thompkins? From what Jason has told me, she aided Bruce a lot.'

'We have...history.' Tim said shortly.

'I like her.' Sacha admitted, 'she's fair and she doesn't judge you. To her serving a patient comes first.'

'But Crane is a criminal.'

'So is your brother.' she pointed out.

And so was she.

'Yeah well, Jason has always been an odd duck.' Tim said. Sacha chuckled.

'Yes he is, since he left Arkham he's been better though. Not as much useless killing, and not as many nightmares.'

Tim didn't respond, how could he? They all had nightmares, it came with the job, but Jason...

'Crane may had a bad plan with the toxin and Hatter, but from I've gathered Joker's taken over. And even to them, the Joker is bad news.' she said evenly.

Tim nodded, 'I guess so.' he said finally. They sat in more silence, a little more at ease now, finally Tim asked, 'How did you get the same information as me?'

Sacha smirked, 'When Jason was imprisoned and globe trotting, I decided to hone my computer skills. When people see me they tend to avoid me like the plague cause of my ugly face so I spent the time honing my computer skills.'

Tim frowned, 'You're scars aren't ugly.' He recalled how she earned them from skimming her bio on the data base.

She laughed, 'Thanks, you and Jason have been the only one's to tell me that. He always told me to love whatever came from losing that stupid mask no matter what.'

Tim nodded, who knew Jason had a way with words?

'So what, you hacked into the bat computer or something?'

She grinned, 'Nah, I hacked the Titans.' she said cheekily.

Tim sat there dumbfounded, he considered himself up there with Oracle in his computer skills, setting up various networks, and protection. And here was the tag along of Jason, of Red Hood's breaking through them like a piece of cake.

'Okay,' he said cracking a grin himself, 'Now you've got me impressed.'

* * *

The storm raged on as two figured tumbled into a run down room. The bodies seemed to roll through the window landing on the dusty wooden floor.

'Well then.' Jason said tearing his helmet off and tossing it aside as she got up to shut the window. Cass also stood taking her mask off. This safe house was no longer used and dust lined everything. It was literally one room with small bathroom barely big enough for the shower and toilet inside. There was mini stove top and fridge and a sink to one side beside the bathroom, and a single bed on the other.

'Home sweet home,' he said, he rummaged by the bed to reveal an old kerosene lamp and lit it.

'Not safe.' Cass said.

'I'm not safe either.' Jason said stripping himself of his jacket. He flipped over the blanket and noticed a small trunk at the end of the bed. Opening it he tossed a large shirt at Cass.

'It's all I have.' he admitted, 'I haven't used this place in a very long time.'

She shrugged and went to the bathroom pulling the sliding down shut. She peeled her soaked suit off and slipped the shirt on. She was so petite that it hung to her knees and she opened the door. Jason took one glance and looked away. He himself had taken just his shirt off and his weapons.

'I flipped the blankets over so they should be less dusty.' he commented. She crawled onto the bed. She laid out as he sat cross legged staring out the window.

'Think Replacement and Scarlet are okay?' he offered, she nodded.

'Why do you call him that?' she asked after they settled down onto the bed.

'Well he did replace me, which is something that should never have happened, but I mean, even Red Robin? Come on.' he said wryly.

'You think Bruce should have not had a Robin after you died.' she said carefully.

He stared at her, teal met black, 'Well do you think it's okay to have an army of children fighting your war?'

Cass flinched, 'Bruce took you in, but he said you took Robin.' she accused.

He grinned, 'Yeah and like an idiot I got blown up. I was a great little soldier.'

'He doesn't consider them soldiers.' she said.

'Look,' Jason sat up and glared now at her, 'Bruce does, without thinking that is. He made me a memorial and still has it up and why? Because the boy came back broken but remained his soldier in memory. He never called me a son. He still doesn't, I'm a mistake. And when I wasn't I was part of his war. And if you don't think he is making a war then you tell me why there are so many more buried bodies from pieces of shit like the Joker.'

Cass said nothing, some part of her knew Jason was justified, but another part knew he was wrong. Dead wrong.

'No,' she said softly, 'Bruce fights for what is right, yes some die, but he keeps many people safe. Killing would only make more take their place.'

Jason soon was inches away from her face, 'Then you tell me,' he growled, his breath hot against her cheeks, she felt them flush, 'Tell me why he keeps that memorial while I run around shooting? Well it's because he knows this war of his, it's what keeps him going. He wants it to keep going, he wants them to live, to look at my suit and see his mistakes and tell himself and everyone else that he cant do it because it's wrong. When really he loves it just as much as the Joker does.'

Cass shoved him, he fell back with the force and laid on the end of the bed, he gave a laugh, 'You think he gives a shit about us? The next body he gets will get another glass case to remind himself, to keep up the righteous act.'  
'No.' She said forcefully. Jason sat up wiping his damp hair out of his eyes. The eyes that held her gaze, and held her curiosity.

Was he really that mad?

'Then tell me baby bat. Tell me why the Joker hasn't left, he's been nearly killed or thrown in jail so many times, yet he still comes back! Because he can. Joker can keep up with his sick games against Bruce. And that's all he wants. And Bruce keeps that cycle going. He keeps the bad guys who aren't afraid of him like common thugs coming back for more. How is that being a hero?'

'And how are you?' she challenged, 'You have not killed any yet. Only thugs.'

Jason cocked his head to the side before replying, 'Because baby bat, we're all mad here.'

Cass growled and lunged forward, 'Did you even know Bruce?' she demanded, he held her wrists and she withered in his grasp. He leaned in, lips nearly touching, 'The real question is,' he said softly, 'did he bother to get to know me? Or just assume as a street rat this was bound to happen.'

'You're worth more then that.' she said in a near whisper, his eyes widened, but he did not let go of her, in fact he held her tighter in his grasp, 'and he knows that.'

His lips crashed against hers. She nearly squeaked as his force pushed them backwards onto the bed, he was on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders (he had let go? He really was mad) She found herself lost in the kiss, full of anger and hurt and passion.

The moment they broke apart they were both gasping for breath. His hands propped himself up so he wasn't crushing her with his large form. Her own hands gently trailing down his back as if they moved on their own accord. Their eyes locked for a moment. Thunder clapped and lighting flashed they both knew there was no going back. She was quicker then he expected, grasped his belt loops and yanked him downward, his teeth clashing with hers into their lips found a rhythm. He only paused to trail kissed down her neck. She mewled into his arm as he bit down. She dug her nails into his back and he groaned. He looked at her again, teal eyes no longer full of hate, now just full of desire, and asking permission. She lifted her head up and kissed him and allowed him to slip the shirt off of her. From there it all became a haze of kisses and moans into the night. Lost in the storm.

When Jason awoke, the sky was light out but still grey. He rolled over to find the bed held only him now. Frowning he sat up. Cass was gone.

  
He grumbled hurling himself out of the bed. His mind reeled over the last night and their steamy session. Sure he had figured switching routes to go with Cass would mean he could watch her more, but he had far from expected last night to go that way.  
He also took a glance to see his shirt was missing. he sighed as he threw on his still damp clothes and slipped his guns back into their holsters before taking leave.

 


	7. Chapter 6: The Flames Join the Night

Chapter 6: The Flames Join the Night

  
Midnight won't be the same  
When I close my eyes  
We're dancin' right into the flame  
(Dancing Right Into the Flames- Mr. Big)  
  


* * *

The next few days brought on a sudden calm. Including the weather. For Jonathan it was a relief. Jervis seemed to be recovering nicely. The Joker believed his bull shit story of how Jervis managed to get to the clinic on his own. Leslie patched him up nicely, although he still had tremors quite frequently and according to her last blood work he somehow developed rather sudden onset of anemia. Meanwhile Joker himself seemed to grow quiet again.  
  
But Jonathan knew too well such calm would not last.  
  
He doodled absently in his note book as Jervis edged around the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. Jonathan's mind fluttered to when he picked Jervis up from the clinic.  
  
'He's still going to have to take some medication for headaches and probably some sleeping medication. Night time seems to be worse.' Leslie said. Jonathan took the pill bottles for him and nodded. She stared out the window of her private office.  
  
'You know why Joker did it right?'  
  
'Because he's the craziest evil of us all?' Jonathan said. She chuckled.  
  
'I find even what we call villains, they can have a side of faith.' She said, 'but for some, they lose it all together and become something far worse then evil.'  
  
Jonathan sighed, somehow her words always hit him hard. This woman saw it all, every side to every person, and graciously helped no matter.  
  
'I always keep faith that my patients will make the right choice.' she said, 'but sometimes it takes a push for the right decision to be made.'  
Jonathan raised and eyebrow and she continued, 'Jervis is going to need relaxation and time to heal. We both know that.'  
  
'Away from Joker.' Jonathan said. Leslie nodded. Jonathan then abrupt stood and she startled.  
  
'Sorry.' he said, 'I just... the sooner the better.'  
  
Leslie stood as well, 'Of course. I have a small cottage outside of Gotham, about four miles east.'  
  
'We both can't leave.' he pointed out.  
  
'Cavalier offered to take Jervis there.' she said, 'And if you want to wait out this ordeal and head there too by all means. '  
  
Jonathan didn't know what to say, this woman was supposed to be revolted by them, the vile of the city, to alert authorities and have him arrested.  
  
To fear him.  
  
And here she was, offering help.  
  
'And your protection?' he asked. She smiled, 'Don't you worry about that.' She said, 'just have Jervis ready by tomorrow midday. Cavalier will pick you up.'  
  
Jonathan nodded, jotting down his address and left.  
  
He returned to his place, no their place and found Jervis in the kitchenette.

'Jervis.' Jonathan said suddenly, turning to the man behind him, Jervis was devouring his sandwich and looked up.  
  
'Do you...trust me?' Jonathan asked.  
  
'Yes.' Jervis said, Jonathan stared at him and the smaller man continued, 'Well we've gotten this far together, and you've helped me a lot. You wouldn't if you didn't have it in you to be trusted.'  
  
Jonathan nodded, 'Listen, you know it's going to get worse?' at those words Jervis frowned and nodded.  
  
Jonathan sighed, 'Then just follow my lead alright. I have a plan, you won't like it perhaps, but you need to trust me it's right.'

* * *

Dick was finally off. Swinging his arms he easily moved down the street, careful to flip his badge away. He swung into a small bakery and smiled charmingly at the elderly clerk. The woman beamed back, 'What would you be having sonny?' she asked. After buying some turnovers he stopped by a man on the road selling roses singularly. He purchased one and continued on his way, whistling as he went. Finally reaching his destination he rang the buzzer. The familiar voice answered and soon he was outside Barbara's apartment.

When she answered he held out the rose, 'Milady.' he said. Barbara giggled and rolled back in, Dick following her.

'I brought breakfast too.' he said and she grinned, 'Great!'

He noticed a door shut, 'Cass back? he asked as they delved into the pastries.

'Yeah she came in pretty sour too. Something about the storm and camping out with Hood and then she shut herself in her room.' Barbara said.

Dick raised an eyebrow and Barbara explained how Tim had warned her of the tip off and he and Cass went to check it out.

'So they ran into Jason and...Scar something?' Dick asked. Barbara rolled her eyes, 'Scarlet Dick, she goes by Scarlet under the mask. And I guess so.'

She set her plate down, 'That was amazing! Thank you.' she said happily. Dick grinned sloppily finishing his own.

'Well today I wanted to make sure was perfect.' Dick said. Barbara raised an eyebrow and his grin widened. He then slipped out another pastry box.

'Seconds? Gee I don't know Dick, I'm pretty full as it is.'

'Trust me, you'll want this one.' Dick pressed, Barbara took the box and slipped it open. She gasped at what was inside.

'Oh Dick!'

* * *

Jonathan entered his apartment wearily. Really by this point he was used to the Joker already being there.

'And where were you?' Joker asked, 'Dad's not very pleased.'

'Collecting this fool.' Crane hissed. Hatter just merely laid on his bed.

Joker opened his mouth but Crane beat him to it, he pulled out a hand gun of his own and pointed it point blank between Joker's eyes.

'Listen here you fuck face. I just had to get Hatter who managed to get himself to clinic because your plan on testing it on him, failed. '

'We were interrupted.' Joker corrected, his voice cool now.

'You were careless. Do you know what could have happened had Batman shown up and taken the device.' with his other hand Crane tossed the now broken device at Joker's feet.

'Hatter's out for a while now.' Jonathan said calmly, 'so it's compromise time. I have the toxin that you need. But we're out of devices. You get the devices and When the time is right, I will let you have the toxin.'

'Fine party pooper.' Joker said pouting. But his eyes sparked dangerously. He stood and headed for the door, making sure to pat Hatter roughly on the sore spot of his neck. Hatter squeaked in pain.

'Don't worry about it.' Joker said, 'I'm already working on getting more, just make sure your party favour is ready.' and with that he was gone. Jonathan lowered his gun breathing heavily.

Hatter merely rolled over grumbling about idiotic clowns. Jonathan gave a tired smile.  
  
Tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

* * *

The bat cave was buzzing as patrol was soon to begin. Oracle rolled in with Nightwing following. Red Robin , Batman and Robin were already there.  
  
'I received some information that Joker's planning on securing another one of those devices.' Tim said. Oracle positioned herself at the computer. Cass also soon joined them plopping next to Tim.  
  
'These devices are heavy military grade. Hard to get a hold of.' Oracle replied tapping away on her end.  
  
'Full on attack.' Bruce said, 'We're all going in. It's at the military base so we'll have outside perimeter of Robin, Red Robin and Black Bat. Nightwing and myself will infiltrate and when we signal, Red Robin will join.'  
  
Damian grumbled but Cass just put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
'And I'll be following you guys in.' Oracle said. Tim was the first to notice.  
  
'What's that on your hand O?' he demanded. a simple cut diamond ring sparkled around a finger. Oracle blushed and glanced at Nightwing.  
  
'Oh you know, the usual, I gave her a ring and asked her to marry me.' Nightwing said casually.  
  
Thankfully the cowl made the shock hidden for Bruce.  
  
'I suppose we can celebrate after we take the Joker down.' he said evenly.  
  
Oracle nodded, beaming at them all, 'Let's do this.' she said. Her fingers slid across the keyboard again as the batmobile revved up.  
  
'Good luck.' she called to them. Both Red Robin and Nightwing were stationed on their bikes, Black Bat seated behind Red Robin on his. Soon they were gone.  
  
Once they were close enough they disembarked and moved into their teams. Red Robin lead the way continually glancing at his phone. Finally after one last glance he held a small smile and pocketed it.  
  
'What are you doing other then being distracted?' Robin demanded in hushed tones. Red Robin merely shrugged and they took positions forming a sort of triangle around the building.  
  
'Right.' Came in Nightwing's voice, he had sounded uneasy since the moment they left, 'we're inside. There seems to be four guys on the left side and no sign yet of the Joker inside.'  
  
'Wait!'  
  
Inside the base, they found not the Joker, but three heavily armed thugs and Harley Quinn. Her hammer gleamed and she smiled behind her domino mask at them, leering.  
  
'Let's play whack-a-bat!' She laughed. She lunged at Batman who dodged and flung batarangs, slicing her ankles. She stumbled but kept her momentum ow swinging at Nightwing. Meanwhile the thugs all pulled out guns and fired at the same time.  
  
'Nightwing-' Red Robin shouted into his comm, but by that point they were found, he heard around the corner Robin grunting as he fended off a pair of thugs with chains swinging. Black Bat meanwhile had her side cleared right away as she only had one guard by a back door, she leaped to the roof and flung shruikens at the ones attacking Robin. Red Robin bent himself into a pose attacking two more coming his way with his staff.  
  
'There's too many!' he heard Nightwing shout. Suddenly there were several bangs and the thugs attacking Red Robin fell.  
  
'Took you long enough.' he panted, Red Hood and Scarlet now joined them. Cass hit the dirt and kicked the door nearest open with such vigour it bent.  
  
'Someone's testy.' Scarlet said and they stormed in. There were now fifteen thugs and Harley inside. Harley was cartwheeling to a nearby office.  
  
'You guys take out the bozos.' Hood yelled as he ran after her. He easily met her at the door and with his shoulder, checked her into the floor.  
  
'My shoe.' She cried tearing off her broken heel. Hood merely raised his gun.  
  
'Don't move.' He growled. She grinned and slipped her other shoe off, pulling out a switch blade and flinging it at him. Hardly time to react it sliced wrist holding his gun. She flipped upwards and landed onto his shoulders, and they stumbled backwards. The moment he hit the ground she slipped out another knife and got him right in the forearm. He couldn't help the howl that escaped him.  
  
'Hood!' Nightwing shouted, being nearest he shot his grapple as she ran, tripping her as she went.  
  
'Contain her!' Batman barked. Nightwing advanced but suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown. There was a loud cackle and Joker slid into view. Jason grabbed his fallen gun and aimed.  
  
'No!' Batman yelled, he fired by the Joker easily dodged it, he skidded to a halt in front of Harley and pulled out small detonator.  
  
'While we were having fun I planted a small bomb, nothing big, just for some colour yah know!' Joker said cackling afterwards. Nightwing helped Hood up as the last few thugs scattered.  
  
'Now be a good boy and let mummy take her toy.' Joker said. After a pause Harley hurried to the room, she took her hammer and broke it open. Only moments later she had what they needed, two new black boxes.  
  
'Right, say good night!' Joker said giving a theatrical wave as they ran, his hand still on the red button.  
  
'I don't think so.' Scarlet said, she suddenly thrusted her body forward swinging throwing a knife. it slid neatly into Harley's hand. The moment it did it gave a shock of electricity and Harley screamed dropping one of the boxes.  
  
'Stupid!' Joker screeched dragging her, as he did he hit the red button he held.  
  
'Move!' Batman shouted, somewhere to the side a beeping started. As they ran through the building, it grew louder.  
  
The moment they made it out the building blew up. The bomb was only big enough to take out the one area of the building but still a fair bit of damage.  
Panting, Batman called O to send the police.  
  
'Military forces are en route already. Had to jam them up to delay them for you.' She came through with static, 'Better hurry home.'  
  
'Nice work on the knife.' Red Robin said as they reached their vehicles. He was slightly limping and Robin had an injured arm but other then them and Hood they were unscathed.  
  
'Thanks,' Scarlet said surprised, 'I altered it so if you touch the blade only it would send out a shock wave.'  
  
'You're injured.' Black Bat spoke suddenly towards Hood.  
  
'So is Red and Demon here.' He said gruffly. Between the three however his jacket was seeping with blood. Black Bat stopped him and pulled out a white cloth and tied it around the wound.

'Thanks.' Hood said awkwardly. Scarlet was then by his side. Black Bat inclined her head and slung herself onto Nightwing's motorcycle.

* * *

Harley was limping herself as she followed the Joker down an alley near the hide out. Suddenly he spun around and struck her in the face.

'Puddin!' She yelped.

'You dropped it!' he snarled. His face contorted with rage. She fumbled with an apology and kicked her shin, she hit the dirt and gave a cry.

'Don't come back till you thought of what you did to mommy's plan.' he said and crushed her foot with his own boot. As she withered he kicked her in the face and stormed off down the alley.

She managed to pick herself up, cough up some blood and drag herself down the alley. She stopped with baited breath as light foot steps approached.

'Mistah J?' she breathed.

'Far from it.' the voice said. She groaned as the image of Nightwing swam before her hazy vision.

'Holy!' he said bending down, he helped her up and managed to get inside the nearby empty building. The boards covering the door was so rotten and old it was easy for him to get it. He helped her on to a nearby bench, it was some sort of work shop at one point. Nightwing pulled out some bandages and a bottle of some sort of ointment.

'Not much my good kit is on my bike.' he said. She sat there with tears streaming down her eyes, her make up running along with blood down one side.

'You'll need to take off the mask.' he said softly, she tore it off much to his surprise and spoke finally.

'Don't matter. I'm a nobody now.' she said.

'You're not a nobody.' Nightwing said as he fixed her up, 'You're quite the gymnast.'

She tried raising an eyebrow but gave a wince.

'I would know, I used to visit the circus a lot you know.' he said. He didn't know why he said it, but she gave a small giggle.

'You do enjoy doing some nice flips' she said. He smiled, 'Same to you.'

'I used to love the circus.' She said, 'Especially the elephants.'

'We had one of those.' he said. She brightened at that.

'You know.' Nightwing said carefully, 'There's a clinic close by, the doctor helps anybody.'

'I'm not a good person, I don't deserve help.' She said.

'Well considering only like a few hours ago we fought each other and now look, here I am, so obviously you're worth something.' he said.

'Where's the clinic?' she asked. He gave her the address as he finished. She stood, wobbly but much better now.

'Here.' he said handing her a travel pack of pain pills, 'They're safe.' he added.

Suddenly she pulled him close, dangerously close, he could feel he ragged breath against his face.

'Joker's got all kind of plans.' She whispered, 'Some like tonight and some others, all over the place ready to light up the sky.' She pulled him in and kissed him. He stumbled back in pure shock.

'Gotham will go boom taking Batman and Hood out.' she said and ran.

Nightwing stared in her wake. What the hell just happened?

He headed back to the manor to find Barbara waiting for him. He stripped of his costume and showered before speaking to her. Bruce had debriefed him and Dick wanted to see if Jason was okay, but of course the Hood had vanished with his side kick.

Once cleaned he brushed his teeth twice before stepping into his room. She was waiting for him.

'Tell me what happened.' was all she said. Dick gave a long sigh and kneeled in front of her. Barbara stared in awe as he laid his head in her lap, she ran her fingers through his damp raven hair. He took in her scent and finally felt at ease.

 


	8. Chapter 7:To Take All or Walk Away

Chapter 7:To Take All or Walk Away

Equal Opportunity knocked  
Twice too late to stay on top of it all  
All for one, one for all.  
Push me, pull me, way too far  
One way or another someone's gotta take  
The fall, you better look at yourself  
(Take A Walk- Mr. Big)

* * *

Jason laid on his bed, he heard Scarlet finish her shower and gave yawn. He sat up feeling the rush hit him. He glanced down at the bloody wrapped arm of his and untangled the make shift bandage. As if on cue he came out to find Sacha had their emergency kit laid out. She helped clean his arm not saying a word.

'I'm surprised.' he said finally.

'About what?' she asked.

'That Tim readily accepted your information on tonight.'

'I'm impressed you haven't touched the booze other then beer lately.' She shot back.

'I've been trying.' he lamented. She sighed.

'I didn't tell him it came from Les.' She said. Jason nodded wincing. She finished the new wrap and he gave a flex.

'Don't pull the stitches.' She said, going to grab the old cloth to toss it, he suddenly reached out and snagged it.

'What the hell?' she snarled. He ignored her exclaim, and unrolled it to reveal not a cloth but a shirt.

'Well I'll be damned.' he said staring at the now bloodied sight of the shirt he had lent Cass during the storm.

* * *

He knew it had to be a dream, it was too good to be true. There they were lying in a neat row for him, bows made of greens and reds and yellows.

But not enough red for his taste. How would he add more?

Crowbars? Acid burns? A gun to the belly? He can't keep shooting in the spine. Then people would stop laughing if he kept playing the same, same, same joke.

He needs blood, blood, blood.

Bloody little birdies. They are laying at his feet, eyes wide and fearful.

He grinned in his sleep.

* * *

It was warmer for a fall evening. He went to remove the comforter but his fingertips hit something silky, he cracked an eye open.

He gasped for air, no no no, too tight, not enough air.

Suddenly the dirt started to fill the empty space that once was his air. It tasted like rotten fruit with a slight bitter tangy aftertaste of once being something ebtter...alive. it clung to his clohtes, a suit? Red, yellow and green. It stuck under his fingernails as he clawed. He had broken free before, he could do it again.

But he couldn't. Not this time. The dirt got in his eyes, he screamed.

Jason sat up. His hair wild and sweat drippping from every crevice and pore on his body.

Fucking nightmares.

He got up and went into the living room, Sacha was gone according to a nearby note for a grocery run.

It was twelve thirty.

Jason calmed himself slowly. Letting his body cool down. He had to check his fingernails.

They were still dirty. They'll always been dirty. Too dirty to hold that badge, that matched the colours red, yellow and green.

Colours of hope.

He moved to where he kept his booze, grabbing the closest, a bottle of rum, he cracked it open. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed it then. His shirt, the one Cass had worn then wrapped his wound up with. It had been washed and bleached. The blood was gone.

Sighing he capped the bottle and sat it down. 

* * *

It's later in the day when Dick finally rolls down to the cave. Babs had taken off but he had the next few days off. He was set on explaining what Harley had told him when he walked into a full blown yelling match.

'I don't see how he was interfering-'

'He nearly shot the Joker!' Bruce said. Tim was standing before him, cheeks flushed in anger. Dick quickly assessed the situation, Damian sat to one side, Cass closer to Tim.

'Jason gets on edge around the Joker, understandably.' Tim said, 'but he still knows what he is doing, heck if it wasn't for him and Scarlet-'

'What?' Bruce growled. Tim spluttered for a moment then calmed himself before explaining, 'The information I got, was from Jason and Scarlet.'

'That's who you were texting?' Damian asked, brow arched.

'You could have said something.' Bruce said.

'What so you could decide against dealing with it and let them face the Joker alone?' Tim argued.

'No but we could have better planned.'

'For what? We had a plan, it half worked.' Tim said.

'Jason could have been-'

'Could have been what?' Dick now asked, 'taken elsewhere afterwards you mean Bruce?'

'What?' Tim asked. Cass's eyes widened.

'Bruce you said Jason was a risk in this city again, but you have yet to take him back into Arkham. ever wonder why?' Dick asked.

'Dick that's not the matter at hand-'

'But it is.' Tim pressed, 'You're upset he showed up and got reckless, but you're even more upset because you keep saying you'll take him in then you don't! You know he's been more help in this case then any of us?'

'Drake does have a point father.' Damian said suddenly, 'Having someone closer to the ground like Todd has given us information we otherwise wouldn't have.'

'He needs help-'

'You know what he told me.' Dick interrupted, his blue eyes blazing now, 'he told me when he got out that he couldn't tell what was real or not in there, that we...we put him next to the Joker! Who would laugh and sing to him!'

'Four cells.' a soft voice said.

Silence.

'What?' Bruce asked, Cass looked him hard in the eyes, 'He was four cells down from the Joker, two have been empty for over three years now.' Bruce looked uncomfortable now, 'Be that as it may...'

'No.' Tim said, 'We're all adults here, and Jason isn't even here to defend himself. We can all agree and all of us BUT you Bruce agree to leave Jason the way he is.' With that Tim spun on his heel and stormed back to the mansion.

'So...bad time to say I ran into Harley and she gave me a tip?' Dick said suddenly.

* * *

Alfred was cooking up various dishes for their small impromptu celebration. The rest of the manor was buzzing; Bruce dealing with Fox, Damian training, Barbara and Dick lounging about. Tim was hard at work however as Cass came in.

'What are you doing?' she asked, Dick had since explained Harley's warning about possible bombs. Since then Tim seemed on edge.  
  
'Debating.' he said. She raised a brow.

'Bruce refuses to let us tell Jason about the bombs Joker is planning.' Tim added.

'But what if he comes across them out there?' she said.

'That's what I said! Dick and Babs too! But Bruce won't see reason.' Tim said. Cass patted him on the arm, 'Then tell her. Bruce... be damned.' she said. She stood and went to find Dick and Babs. Tim grinned in her wake and slipped out his cell.  
  
Cass found the two fiancées in the lounge giggling. Damian also came in frowning at the love birds.

'Really Grayson.' he scoffed and continued on his way to shower.

'Ooo Little D is going to look so handsome in a suit.' Babs said smirking. Damian's face became one of outrage as he moved away from her reach.

'-tt-'

Cass smiled warmly, her family, her one big family of messed up heroes.

Dinner went smoothly, Tim seemed happier and even Bruce seemed more relaxed as dinner was finished they settled in, with Bruce stating he would do a patrol.

'You two deserve the break.' he told Babs and Dick. They agreed and went their way. He then gave Damian a nod and his son tore off to the cave to change. Tim and Cass went to follow but Bruce stopped them.

'Tim, you need some sleep.' Bruce said, 'Rest your leg one more night.' Tim frowned and merely left for his room.

This left Cass and Bruce.

'Cass.' Bruce said quietly, 'I want you off patrol as well.'

'I am not injured.'

'But you're compromised.'

Her eyes flashed angrily, 'Because of Jason.' she growled, 'you're still mad I saw him in that hell?'

'Look you don't know him Cass. I understand you want to but it won't end well. It's safer this way.' Bruce said.

_Jason lent in, lips nearly touching, 'The real question is,' he said softly, 'did he bother to get to know me? Or just assume as a street rat this was bound to happen.'_

The memory hit her hard. 'Do you?' she asked quietly.

'What?'

She stood straighter, 'He hates that his suit in glass here. He hates it and himself. He acts different then you, kills because he does not want to be you. He does not want to hurt loved ones like you. then he is lost because he does hurt them.'

Bruce stood flabbergasted and she continued, 'I made mistakes like him, like Damian, like everyone. But you hurt us and why? Because we let you. Jason let's you fight him so he can feel right. But it's not fair to give us chance and not Jason.'

'I have given Jason so many chances, offered help-'

'No.' She said loudly making him stop, 'You treat him like a soldier who was bad. And he wants to hurt, to keep hating himself. You need to forgive him more and listen.

Bruce glowered, 'Be that as it may, you may believe that, but some mistakes are past forgiving.'

'Like letting him die.' she said. His eyes widened.

'Fine, I won't go out, but Jason never will stop. Because you wont stop, you wont let him. You treat him like mistake, your mistake, your failure. Instead of... accepting him as Jason.' She said.

'Look-'

'You told me stories to warn me. Don't be Jason. But why Jason want to be like you? Everyone treats him like the Joker. And so that's what he did. He's your enemy because you let him.' With that, Cass spun on her heel and stormed away.

Cass was not sure if Alfred had heard everything, but the butler was there when she came back down the stairs. Bruce and Damian were gone leaving her argument ringing in her ears.

'Master Bruce has always had been the most stubborn of the boys here.' Alfred said holding the front door for her. She followed him to the car. She assumed he was driving her home.

'Although Master Jason no doubt should have received help when a young boy, I do believe Master Bruce is wrong to feel he can handle professional help now.' Alfred said as they drove into the city, 'Brash and angry, Jason has a unique way of being the most intuitive. He understands people you see Miss Cain, except Master Bruce. They sadly have the worst communication among us.' Cassandra nodded, Jason at their first meeting had shown that.  
  
'His trauma may have changed him much but he is still the boy who lashes out when frightened. And Master Bruce often forgets how young you all are. Able to make your own choices and changes.' Alfred continued, 'Master Bruce does blame himself for how Jason ended up, but he also knows Jason is old enough to own up to his errors and that is his conflict. While Master Jason feels his father gone, and needs someone to lean to. He simply put his need towards violence to help ease his troubles.'

'He tries to put the fire out by lighting a match.' Cass said. Alfred smiled sadly pulling up to a building.

'Yes indeed Miss Cain.'

Cass opened the door and stepped out, she glanced up and turned back, 'Alfred! This is not Barbara's!'  
Alfred smiled, 'But it is where you are needed.' he then rolled up his window and drove off. Cass sighed before looking up to the sky. For once the sky was clear and stars sparkled above her, calming her.

'Sooo, you just going to stand there?' a voice said behind her. She turned to see raven hair with a splash of white, and intense teal eyes staring curiously at her. Cass said nothing nor moved as he went past her, a brown paper bag in his arms. He opened the door and held it propped by his foot.

'Well,' he called back, 'hurry up will you.'

Once inside he deposited the bag revealing beer inside. Cracking one open, he offered it to Cass. She never drank much and shook her head.

'Where is Sacha?' she asked.

'Out until tomorrow evening.' Jason said. Cass nodded and they sat down on the couch. They sat in silence until finally Jason broke it.

'So why did you keep it?'

Her brow furrowed in confusion, 'My shirt.' he added.

'Oh.' she said, she stared at her hands in her lap, 'because it is yours.'

Jason merely sipped more of his drink. Cass suddenly stood.

'I shouldn't be here.' she said. She moved to head towards the door when a strong hand grasped her arm. Jason stood, beer forgotten and pulled her close.

'Then why did you come back babybat?' he whispered into her hair. She shivered and leaned in more. He smelled of slight tobacco and leather with the hint of almost citrus. She inhaled and exhaled slowly.

'Cass.' he murmured. She held on to him tightly and looked up, up into bright eyes the colour of the ocean. She lifted her head up and her lips met his. He moaned into the kiss and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
 _Someone to lean to._  
  
Cass could barely recall when they crashed into his bedroom. They fell tangled into each other on his bed as he pulled her tank top off. He peeled his own shirt off as she raked her nails down his chest. He pressed himself against her, trailing kisses down the side of her face, her neck, and towards her breasts. She moaned at his touch and he smiled against her skin. Jason kept kissing lower and lower. She barely realised when the rest of their clothes were discarded. Jason's tongue kept her occupied as it danced around her navel. She wound her hand in his hair and his mouth lowered. She gasped and tugged on his locks, he stole kisses from her as he caught his breath, her own now ragged. Her finger tips gently stroked him as he paused in his kissed to moan. He flipped himself on top of her and entered her as their teeth clashed and she bit his lip. They thrusted as her mind whizzed and she fell in a blissful haze

Cassandra normally was the worst with words, perhaps she and Jason had that in common the most. Physical action over verbal. Touch over speech.  
Hours later they laid together on his bed. She nuzzled into his chest listening to his breathing become even. Her hair damp with sweat against his chest. She sighed softly into the silence feeling his body's warmth surround her. She finally felt safe and wondered as she lulled to sleep if he felt the same.

 


	9. Chapter 8: I'll Promise To Be There Always

Chapter 8: I'll Promise To Be There Always

  
I know the dream is over  
But my heart just can't let go  
She's too good to be forgotten  
Too good to be true  
Before my world is torn apart  
I'll promise her the moon  
(Promise her the Moon- Mr. Big)

* * *

'Martha what has gotten into you? We're going to be late for meeting about the clinic..' Leslie cried out as the girl beside her suddenly leaped up, latching onto the tree trunk.

'Climbing...what does it look like...' Martha said her breath catching, she slid and felt a hand against her foot.

'Need a leg up?' Leslie said smiling. She had caught sight of what Martha had, a scared kitten had crawled up and was now injured and stuck on a high branch.

'Just a little further!' Martha said, 'There!' She managed to grab the branch and swung dangerously from it.

'Careful!' Leslie said worriedly. Martha grinned, her dark hair falling into her eyes, 'I got this.' She swung one arm forward, snatching the cat, letting go she hit the dirt. The cat shot from her hands and took off across Leslie's university's grounds.

'It was bleeding!' Martha cried out, she pulled Leslie and they tore after the kitten. They soon found themselves by the river where a burly boy their age was cursing loudly, notes scattered everywhere.

'Stupid feline!' He growled. The two girls stopped before him.

'Well maybe if you didn't curse out loud so much.' Martha chirped as she scooped the nearby cat into her arms. The kitten began to purr instantly. The young man rolled his eyes. Snorting he merely waltzed away.

'What a jerk.' Martha said.

'I think he went to medical school with me.' Leslie said frowning at his retreating back, 'Yeah! That's Thomas Wayne!'

They would soon forget about the young man, Leslie herself was busy with her first ever clinic she was opening, with Martha at her side to assist it would provide easy health care to the lower income of Gotham.

'I don't even know if I look okay.' Martha said fixing her dress anxiously the night of their charity fundraising event. Leslie beside her wore a pinstripe suit in purple and yellow.

'Why can't I wear pants.' she grumbled. Leslie giggled, 'Have you look at yourself? I wear pants because I am lanky. You on the other hand have far more curves for a sweetheart neckline then this tom boy.'

'Tom Cat is more like.' Martha said as the small kitten leaped up and rubbed against her elbow. Leslie kept the cat in her home, and soon it became their third wheel.

'Now don't go starting nick names.' Leslie warned, but smiling all the same. Martha grinned and gave one last twirl in her burgundy dress before the left.

'I have a great feeling, this night.' Martha said, 'this night we will always remember.'

Leslie grinned, 'Couldn't agree more.'

* * *

Leslie awoke with a start. She was covered in sweat, and ran a hand over her damp hair. She had foolishly fallen asleep in her office again. Cavalier had yet to return. He had gone to ensure Hatter and Johnathan managed to her knew only one of them was to return.She grimaced as she stood and stretched. She slipped her lab coat off and noticed a light under her storage room door was lit. She grabbed a nearby club, some Jason had insisted she have. He told her he would visit to ensure she was safe while Cavalier was gone but she waved him off. So of course he left her a bat.

Silently she stopped in front of the door and swung it open, club raised.

'Jeepers!' Harley gasped dropping the bottle of iodine. The woman was strangely differently. Her normal red and black suit was now one revealing her in denim overalls and a white shirt underneath. her hair was down and messy and her face was a mess, a mixture of bruising and face paint washing away.

'Harley.' Leslie said, 'Where's Joker?' she immediately demanded.

'How would I know.' Harley sniffed, 'He beat me again and took off.' She leaned against the cabinet, a fresh flood of tears sprouting behind her baby blue eyes.

'Let's get you properly cleaned up then.' Leslie said. She led Harley into a nearby exam room.

'You really need a break from that man.' Leslie said as she tended to the poor girls wounds.

'I just...can't leave my Mistah J.' Harley said simpering.

'And yet he can leave you whenever he wants? Seems unfair.' Leslie said.

'I suppose.' Harley said.

'You and the Joker never come here, why now?' Leslie asked.

Harley shrugged, 'I don't know, you seem safe. And sane. Some days I just wanna be sane too.' she said sadly, 'but with him I can never be.' Leslie finished what she was doing and rooted now through her purse. She pulled out some make up removal wipes.

'Let's get that pretty face of yours normal.' Leslie murmured and wiped the excess make up away. Even with puffy eyes Harley was quite a beauty.

'You should get out.' Leslie said softly, their eyes locked, 'You know he's planning something big. and you'll just get in his crossfire. He wont save you.'

'He will.' Harley whispered.

* * *

'What an asshole.' Martha grumbled kicking her shoes off. Leslie followed chuckling at the mess her friend got into.

'He's okay, he was always pleasant in class.' Her best friend said calmly. Martha glowered at her.

'Well you didn't have to go on the date-'

'-I was being polite!' Martha ranted.

'Or the second.'- Leslie added.

'Leslie!'

'-Or the third.' Leslie deadpanned. Her friend seemed enraged so she patted her arm gently and smiled more genuinely, 'Obviously from your tone and now that my shirt is ruined from your coffee being thrown at me, you're angry, but still into him.' she said calmly now.

Martha seemed to calm down, 'Sorry about the shirt.' she said sheepishly, 'I meant to hit him, but he's quick!'

Leslie rolled her eyes and the two girls plopped down on the sofa. A small bundle of fur purring between them.

'You do really like him?' Leslie asked suddenly. Martha sighed.

'I really do.'

'Then don't let stupid mistakes ruin a good thing. And believe me, he seems like a good thing.'

'Ooo even the grouchy doomed-to-be-cat-lady says I got a good thing.' Martha snickered. Leslie hit her with a pillow.

'Shut up.' Leslie grumbled and hugged her pillow, 'Not my fault I pick assholes.'

Martha patted her on the shoulder, 'Well you'll always have me.' she said.

Leslie looked her friend in the eye, 'And you'll always have me too Martha, through thick and thin. All the bullshit that man will put you through, all the dresses and shoes he'll puke on-'

'Okay Les I get it!'

Leslie chuckled, 'You'll always have me.'

Martha smiled, 'And don't I know it.'

* * *

'Will he?' Leslie said standing up, 'How many times have you stolen from my clinic or another? And for wounds he caused you most of them time, am I right?'

Harley looked alarmed, she spluttered but Leslie held a hand, 'I'm not upset, it's just, he allows you to go with him because it suits him. Not the both of you. Isn't it always about Batman? When has it been about Harley?'

'You really do have your nose everywhere.' Harley sniffled. Les chuckled.

'Only where it counts. I want to help people, and this is where you get to make a choice. You can let me help you, or let him destroy you.' Harley sighed and glanced at the mirror nearby, her fresh wounds were over top of older wounds. All caused by him.

'Okay.' She breathed.

When Cavalier arrived he was not at all shocked to find Harley Quinn there. Harley seemed calmer now. She also revealed she had a small bag of things with her.

'Running away?' Cavalier asked raising an eyebrow, 'seems to be a trend for you bad guys.'

'Shall we?' Leslie said opening the door for them. The two followed her outside where a light rain had begun. They left if Leslie's car. They were driving to the docks where a ship was due to leave that early morning, Cavalier had arranged for Harley to sneak on board with the cargo.

'Batman's not the only one with connections.' he told them.

Leslie was silent. her mind whirling. She wondered if Jonathan made it back safe.

'He's okay.' Cavalier said as if reading her mind. Leslie allowed a small smile.

'Red Hood?' Harley asked. Leslie frowned at that, but decided on the truth, 'No Scarecrow.' she admitted.

Harley's eyes widened, 'Oh.' she said,' yah know back in the day he was probably pretty handsome!'

Leslie flushed slightly as they pulled up to the docks. They three got out.

'He left the side open for you to crawl in.' Cavalier pointed to it.

'Here.' Leslie said, 'I'll boost you up and cavalier will take watch.'

It was as if her memory was playing again, her bubbly friend had been replaced by a frightened jester as she pushed Harley upwards into the small opening of the boat.

'Doc.' Said Harley's voice from inside.

'Yes?' Leslie said.

'Scarecrow, he's just part of the plan, but Hood's the one who better watch out. And Batsy.' Harley said from the hole, her voice echoing slightly.  
'He's gonna end it. No more games soon, he want's em dead and gone now.'

Leslie was dumbfounded from her words as Cavalier shut the opening. He turned to Leslie.

'It's getting worse this storm, shouldn't you think of running away too?'

Leslie sighed as they walked back towards the car, 'You can never run from Gotham.' she admitted. Cavalier opened the passenger door for her. Once they started driving did she speak again.

'I made a promise to always be there. And if I can't be there for her, I'll be there for him, for Bruce, and for Jason.' She said.

* * *

'Boss what we gonna do about Harley?' a goon stumbled over his words.

'Oh she'll be back.' Joker said breezily, 'She's my girl no matter what some whore says to her. She'll be back.'

'So we gonna let her go?' They had been on a nearby roof top earlier, watching the scene of his lover running away unfold. Now they were back in their hide out.

Crane waltzed in and Joker merely shoved the goon aside roughly, 'Where's your buddy?' he cackled.

'Gone.' Crane said. Joker raised an eyebrow.

'I took him into hiding.' Crane said, and now the other eyebrow raised, 'And why didn't you tag along?' Joker asked.

Jonathan Crane smirked, his mouth widening evilly, 'Because I want to see this world burn in fear. Fear that they lost their hope, the Batman finally!'

Joker laughed into the night, 'Now that is what I'm talking about!'

* * *

'You look amazing!' Leslie cried out, as Martha twirled in her dress. It was a simple white swing dress with a silver rhinestone bodice in a delicate floral pattern. It had lacy half sleeves and looked simple beautiful on her. Her hair pinned in delicate curls around her round face.

'You look pretty spiffy yourself.' Martha said. Leslie was wearing a velvet long dress, the colour of sapphires that crossed in the back and was strapless. She wore a silver belt and choker and a yellow rose in her blonde hair.

'One of the few times you'll see me in a dress.'Les teased.

'Always save one for a wedding and funeral?' Martha said.

'Don't say things like that.' Leslie said. Martha smiled, 'I'm just kidding!' Martha said and spun her friend around the room. There was a sudden knock on the door and the butler arrived.

'Missing something?' Alfred said, showing her a veil and bouquet of red roses.

'Martha! You fool!' Les said dramatically. Martha stomped on her toe and Les winced as she scooped the items from Alfred.

'Thank you.' She said. when Alfred left she turned to Les who snatched the veil.

'Hey!'

'Oh hey you.' Leslie said, 'This IS my job you know.' she said, 'Cleaning up boy's puke off your shoes, putting on your veil. Heck I'll even baby sit for you when you guys have kids.'

Martha groaned as she fixed the veil on top of her head. Les let out a breath, 'Stunning, you're stunning Martha.' she said softly.

Martha smiled, 'You'll always be there.' she said simply.

'Always.'

Leslie Couldn't sleep, the memories plagued her dreams. She groaned as her phone lit up. No way it was her alarm. She picked it up to see it was a text. She only received texts from a few people. It wasn't hard to know who it was from.

-There's new development. Meet me later?

Sighing she made a quick response then rolled over, hoping she would finally have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was the same scene, over and over again. The same alley. Where it all began for him.

But this time it was different. It's them this time. Each one holds the same object in their blood soaked hands, cradled in their dirty fingers. The barrel shines, almost tauntingly at him.

'Is it worth it? To constantly watch others die?' The first voice said, eyes like his own staring back at him.

'To hear screams knowing you'll slip up at some point, and lose them. Lose yourself and your personal truth.' The second voice said, azure eyes gleamed with indifference.

'Or maybe you'll end up just hearing the laughter, of the so called evils winning, calling you over.' The third voice, it's all he can tell is that it's female, nothing else he can see.

'It would be too late to tell you I told you so, but death comes regardless of what you do. The world is cruel and making that choice isn't what determines worth, but the odds on the scale. It'll go either way you see. Whether you say no or not.' That voice sounds too much like his own though. He doesn't like it. But the teal eyes are filled with tears.

The last pair of eyes bore into his soul it seems. Brighter then the sky, as bright as the blue he flies in.

'Will you be there to catch us when we fall?'

'Please.' he rasped, 'Stop it.' He pulls at his hair. Falling to his knees in that blasted alley he feels a hand on his shoulder, looking up he sees the clearest face of them all. Her face.

'The world is cruel, nobody escapes that. But you can be a light to help others find your way.' She lifts the gun and suddenly, the moment he touched it, it becomes liquid, oozing between their fingertips and away from them.

'The hardest thing you can do may seem like living it, but you have to let others live here too.' She whispered.

_'Mother...'_

 


	10. Chapter 9: We're All on the Road of Ruin

Chapter 9: We're All on the Road of Ruin  
  
That was then, this is now  
If I learned my lesson. I forgot it somehow  
Headlights in the driveway,  
A knock at the door,  
I hear that voice, and I know what's in store...  
(Road to Ruin- Mr. Big)

* * *

 

Leslie's days were growing longer, with the beginning of fall and usually that meant crime would begin to somewhat slow down. But small petty crimes were going up, people were become nervous.

'Dr Thompkins.'

Leslie cried out nearly dropping her clip board. She spun around in her office to find Jonathan Crane sitting there. Playing with her letter opener.

'You cancelled our last meeting.' She said coolly.

He nodded, 'I had to, Joker needed convincing that I was still on his side. But don't look to deeply into that my dear.'

She swallowed hard, 'An innocent...'

'No.' Crane snorted, 'one of his goons. He wanted progress so I gave him some. And in return he gave me some juicy tips.'

'That you want me to pass on?' she offered. Jonathan nodded. He stood and faced her, being only a few inched taller, his eyes narrowed.

'You've not been sleeping.' he said softly.

Leslie allowed a moment for her exhaustion to show, She fell into her now vacant chair and shrugged, 'Comes with the territory.' she said simply. He nodded, then continued.

'Joker has a delivery of another device he's smuggling in, he has the first one so now that he'll have two, he'll have his little game.' Jonathan said, 'I'm to provide the toxin at the right spot and time when he gives the call.'

'And from Harley told me, Red Hood and Batman are the targets.' Leslie said. Jonathan nodded, 'It seems so.' he replied.

'Are you afraid, of what the Joker will do to you? To Gotham?' He asked now.

She looked him dead in the eye, 'No.' She said calmly, so calm it unnerved him, 'I have always had hope for this city. It's why I run this clinic Johnathan, and why it's open to nearly everyone. I believe the best in anyone who walks in those doors.'

'You should be afraid. Afraid of us, of me.' he whispered. Leslie smiled, she stood and moved closer to him. Jonathan's breath hitched as she had her lips very close to his own.  
  
'Are you afraid? Afraid to do the right thing when the time comes?' She whispered. She then spun on her heels and left her office. She was so quick he barely had time to react to her movements, her words. Her scent.  
  
What he hell was wrong with him?

* * *

Jason came out of the shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist humming softly. He hadn't seen Cass since that night, but nothing seemed off, he assumed she had made up with Bruce and was at the mansion or something. He strode out to change when he nearly bumped into someone, that wasn't Sacha.  
  
It was a raven haired teen.  
  
'Goddammit Replacement!' He cried out nearly loosing his towel in the process.  
  
'My retinas!' Tim howled covering his face and rushing back towards the living room, he heard Sacha cackling madly and stormed into his room to change. Draw back apparently of having her stay on the couch instead of getting her own place in the building, was unwanted guests.  
  
Now dressed Jason stomped back into the living area.  
  
'What the fuck Replacement?' he growled.  
  
'Information swap, required more effort then texting and no way can you guys come to the mansion.' Tim supplied easily. He now ran his fingers across the keyboard of his laptop. Sacha beside him was looking at maps on her own.  
  
'Okay. Details, now.' Jason said.  
  
'Les called, but you were asleep.' Sacha explained, 'She said she was tipped off that Harley's on the run, and Hatter's gone now too. But Crane is still working with Joker on this mind control fear thing. Apparently another one of those devices is being delivered for the Joker.'  
  
'When is the drop off?' Jason asked.  
  
'Tonight.' Tim said, 'we're figuring out possible locations.'  
  
'What is our most likely spots' Jason asked, Tim listed off two places that were most likely.  
  
'Honestly, I will have to let B know.' Tim said, Jason nodded, 'Fine, but only tell him the one spot. We'll go after the other.' Tim frowned at that but nodded nevertheless.  
  
'But you have to join in on communicating tonight.' Tim said in a bossy tone no doubt Jason figured he saved for teen titan losers.  
  
'You think I will replacement?'  
  
'Someday you'll call me Tim right? I don't just hand this out for free.'  
  
'Fine Burger Boy. I still stand by what I said,' Jason growled, 'B can-'  
  
'I will.' Sacha said. Jason glowered but she smirked back menacingly, 'We'll need to know if we get the wrong site.'  
  
'Fine.' Jason grumbled, 'But I'll need a nap first.'  
  
'You do realise it's late after noon?' Tim said exasperated. Sacha grinned and Jason merely waved him off, 'Just go back to your flirty tech talk and let me be for another hour kiddies.' He stood and went back to his room, leaving two very red in the face teens.

  
It wasn't hard to convince Bruce, soon Batman and Robin, and Red Robin had taken flight. Nightwing was house bound from a small encounter in his day job as a cop. So he and Oracle  
stayed back at the cave.  
  
_'Pssst, checking in to losers._ ' a voice called through the computer. A voice Dick had not heard there in a very long time.  
  
'Ja-Jason?' he said. Barbara's eyes widened as the young vigilante cackled over the comm line.  
  
' _The one and only Dick Face. And don't worry, Sacha and Timmykins altered my line so you can hear me, I can hear you, but Bats can't hear any of it._ ' Jason said gleefully.  
  
'Clever, what are you doing hacking into our feed?' Barbara asked.  
  
'And what's this about Tim and Sacha?' Dick asked.  
  
' _Oh they're just toooo cute-ow! Goddammit Scarlet._ ' Jason snapped, ' _any ways, we got the tip the same time as Burger-oh I mean Red Robin for two spots-_ '  
  
'Two, he only told us one!'  
  
' _Because dumb-ass, we're going to the other one._ ' Red Hood said, his voice was slightly muffled no doubt from wearing the helmet.  
  
' _I'll keep you posted, chances are one of these spots is a trap_.' he said and cut the comm out.

Batman, Robin and Red Robin reached their destination first. It was a meat packing building. Robin scrunched his nose as they entered through the windows silently. The lights flickered on and suddenly twenty heavily armed men surrounded them.

'Like it Bats?' Two- Face chuckled from the side. His coin gleaming in his hand.

Batman's eyes narrowed beneath the cowl, he suddenly knew something wasn't right.

'Where's the real drop off Harvey?' he called. Red Robin seemed more on edge now as the goons raised their weapons simultaneously.

'Wouldn't you like to know!' Two-Face cried out as they men took aim and fired.

Red Hood landed on top of the apartment building near Crime Alley. He hard the gentle flutter of Scarlet landing behind him. They moved in sync crouching to the nearest roof top entrance. It was unlocked. They quietly moved down the stair well, the building seemed deserted except one room, with a lamp giving off a tiniest bit of light source.

And there he was. The Joker sat chuckling to himself As he took a package from a small man. He easily pulled out a pistol and shot the man, still laughing like a maniac.

'Oh goody.' he called out, 'Joined by dolly face and dead boy wonder!'

Red Hood decided there was no point in subtlety, 'Nice to see you haven't lost your touch Joker.' he said calmly, his own guns raised, one in each hand.  
'Didn't expect this spot, Crime Alley to be the right one.' Red Hood said rather loudly.

Joker smiled, a more dangerous sight, he shot at Sacha, she dodged it easily but suddenly hands came from behind, rather large and reptile like hands..

'Killer Croc.' Red Hood snarled. He fired into his hands making the beast cry out in pain. Sacha freed herself and rolled, quickly kicking the Joker in the process who had tried to run.

'Little brat!' He screeched. Meanwhile Killer Croc lunged for Red Hood, crashing into the wall, and literally through it, and into the street. He was surprised he was caught, by Batman himself.

'My rep...' Red Hood groaned.

'-tt-' Robin scoffed soaring in on a attack, katana released from it's sheath, Red Robin went to the other side and the two took Croc on.

'Where is he?' Batman demanded.

'Scarlet!' Hood yelled and went to move back inside, but there was the sound of a window smashing, two figures flung from it towards the ground.

Red Robin was closest, he allowed the Joker to slam into the pavement, grapple fired it hooked onto the building as he swung faster then most easily catching her and landing onto the next roof. Scarlet groaned in his arms, a silver knife protruding from her side.

'The Joker!' Batman yelled as police sirens came around the bend. Croc thrashed under bindings that now held him down.

'Get her to the cave.' Batman ordered through his comm. Red Hood went to argue but Batman glared, 'Get gone. Be there in an hour.' he said harshly, but not too loudly as the police grew closer. Red Hood merely nodded and fled through the alley way.  
There was a screech of car tires from the other side of the closest building but Batman paid no attention, he allowed himself to turn to face the commissioner with Robin by his side.

* * *

'I'm sure glad you got out in time to grab me.' Joker said as he sat upward, his own stab wound to the shoulder bleeding.

'Just be glad I did.' Dent growled.

Joker smirked, 'This your ride Dent?'

'Yeah why?'

'Just admiring the interior...' Joker said, he banged his fist against the dashboard and the glove box opened to reveal a gun.

'What the fuck?' Dent cried as a shot fired into his skull. He veered off letting go of the wheel and the Joker grabbed the steering wheel. Pulling himself up not caring about his wound now, he laughed insanely into the night, the device snug in the trunk.

'Sorry Harv, got a little speck of blood on the seat.' Joker grinned. He gave a pat to Dent's head and continued driving off.

* * *

Batman and Robin were last to arrive in the cave. Sacha was unmasked and her cape removed as Alfred tended to her wound.

'Slight poison, but you should heal in a day.' he said to her. she nodded, her eyes dull. Both Tim and Jason by her side. Jason was helmet less and Tim had knocked off his own cape and mask as well.

'What the hell was that?' Bruce demanded. He ripped his cowl off and tossed it aside.

'We had two drop spots that were potentials-'

'And you decided to tell me when Tim?'

Tim shut his mouth, Jason stepped up, 'Look it made sense, we had the info, but we needed to be at two places at once. '

Bruce glowered, 'You don't run this show.'

Jason's nostrils flared, 'And yet one spot was in my area? Who prowls the lower ends of this city, actually gets into the dirty talk with the low life's to get somewhere with this case? If it wasn't for us-'

'We would have found the Joker.' Bruce said coldly, 'with or without you.'

Jason stared furiously and then threw up his hands, 'I don't even know why the fuck I try with you! Here I am sharing my Intel, allowing my partner to share our technology, and fight along side when I could just shot you all dead!' His voice rang through the cave.

'Because that's what you've wanted. To be the best man here.' Bruce said. Jason flinched.

'No.' he muttered, 'I just wanted to actually do something worth praise in your eyes, other then dying.'

Jason stormed off. He didn't even register the lack of helmet in his hands, or partner at his side. Bruce meanwhile was breathing heavily.

'I should leave.' Sacha muttered standing as Alfred was mid wrapping her torso.

'At least wait for me to finish ma'am.' Alfred said. She allowed him and when finished he tried giving her a pill bottle.

'No thanks.' she said softly, 'I'll be seeing Les when I can next.'

'Leslie.' Bruce croaked suddenly. Sacha eyed him warily, 'Yeah, she's been a real help. ' Sacha said. Bruce merely nodded and walked away.

'I'll drive you back.' Tim offered, 'Just lemme change right quick.' Sacha nodded and waited by his motorcycle. When Tim came out the cave was nearly empty. Only Dick remained, the elder robin was staring at the memorial that held Jason's old uniform. He turned to them smiling sadly, 'Drive safe.' he said. With that Tim took off, Sacha holding and Jason's helmet between them. It gleamed at Dick, not menacingly like when  Jason usually wears it, but almost sad like.


	11. Chapter 10:Showtime with a Monster

Chapter 10:Showtime with a Monster

  
There's never been a midnight  
that I don't jones for you  
There's gravity in your eyes  
A force of human nature  
It's got me howling at the moon  
(The Monster in Me- Mr. Big)

* * *

'Well well well.' Joker said smiling broadly entering Crane's apartment. Jonathan merely slipped his note book away into his jacket pocket.

'And?' he asked, Joker grinned, his eyes gleaming madder then usual, 'I've got my end ready.'

'That's great but have you forgot one thing?' Crane said.

'Batman has a whole party that usually follows him, and Hood has a sidekick now. How are you going to distract them to get the two alone?'

Joker smiled, 'Easy as pie! Bombs are already being planted, as we speak.'

Crane smiled, 'Brilliant and predictable.'

'That's the point. They will fall for it hook, line and sinker.' Joker sang.

'Well played my friend.' Crane said, 'well played.'

* * *

  
'Something's off.' Tim said as he and Sacha climbed the stairs to the apartment. She glanced at him with tired eyes, they had paused at the clinic just in time for Les to do a quick once over and give her some medication for the poison. It wasn't life threatening but she was weary now.

'In all that fighting, did you see the device anywhere?' Tim asked as they ambled down the hall. Sacha frowned and shook her head. Tim frowned, 'And both Two-Face and Joker got away.' he said softly as she unlocked the door.

'You know one of them has it.' she said as they entered the apartment. The flat was empty. It looked as it had been before they left earlier.

'Jason?' she called. No answer.

'This isn't good.' Tim said. Suddenly Sacha spun to face him, her knife at his throat.

'What the fu-'

'Look.' she said, 'I'm getting tired honestly of this family bull shit. So you're gonna give me some answer Timothy Drake.'

He nodded and she lowered her knife, 'why now?' she asked, 'why do you trust Jason all of a sudden now?'

The question made him pause, 'Honestly, I don't know.' he said sitting down on the couch. She sat beside him.

'I know Dick has always missed him, but that's Dick. He always is ready to forgive. Even though Jason acts like he really hates him, I think he still cares for Dick. I think Alfred forgave Jason the moment he came back to life and let them know so. But that's Alfie.'

'And you?' she asked.

'At first I wasn't sure, I mean when I first learnt he came back I was terrified of him. I mean he was nearly coma then brought back with madness and trained by Talia to hate me. I know now she egged him into hating me as much as he did. I see that he wasn't in a right state of mind when he did the things he did to me. Eventually I just marked him as crazy from the pit or coming back. Jason can sometimes be calm as can be, but when the Joker gets involved...things change in him. But lately, I don't know if it's his recent stint or having you around, or Les for that matter. But he's making more sense. And..'

'I'm starting to see his side. Starting to understand what he's been going through. Even through it all he honestly seems to care, almost too much.' Tim finished, 'Now that he seems to be done with trying to kill us.' Tim added wryly.

Sacha nodded, 'Sorry about the threat.' she mumbled. Tim laughed, 'No worries. No wonder he took you in.' Tim said rather admirably, 'I would not like to fight against you. Ever.'

She gave a chuckle before she frowned, 'Where would he have gone?'

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Tim said. She wrapped herself in her cape, shaking now slightly. Leslie had warned them about some slight side effects although by morning she would be perfectly fine.

'Tim.' she said suddenly, 'You aren't...leaving now are you?'

'Well it would be rude since you're still injured.' he said. She nodded and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

'It is rent day. Maybe he went to see Les and will be back soon.' she mumbled. Tim squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

Leslie was tidying up from her last visit. She was not surprised to see Sacha roll in, knife wound to her side. She was surprised to hear that Alfred had treated her, and Tim had willingly brought her to the clinic.  
Maybe Bruce was coming around to his wayward son and his side? Les herself had always been fond of Jason, and Sacha had quickly warmed up to her as well. She sighed and allowed her mind to reminisce the past again.

* * *

  
'Leslie!' A harsh voice sounded. It was beyond working hours but flu season had brought many clients in to her clinic, and Riddler had recently done some nearby damage that required bystanders to be helped.

'Yes?' She called out, nervously moving her hand to where her drawer was.

'You won't need that knife.' Batman said panting, a small figure in his arms.

'Let's get you into an exam room.' Leslie said hurriedly, Bruce had a small minor bicep wound but the boy in his arms, in his early teens, was far off. He had a knife wound in his side and a dislocated elbow for sure. Bruce laid him out on the exam bed then stripped off his own cowl.

'Alfred is away.' Bruce explained, 'Robbery got...out of hand.'

'So this is the feisty new Robin.' She said, the boy in question groaned, his light blue green eyes fluttering open. He mumbled incoherently But Les paid him no mind, taking off his mask and tossing it to Bruce.

'Well it's a good thing you didn't wait, without reduction within certain amount of hours can lead to infection or loss of limb.' She said crisply. The boy paled.

'Now don't fret, we've got you.' She said softly.

'You look familiar, what's your name?' she asked. She tended to his side wound first. Once she had the bleeding stopped she wrapped him up.

'Robin.' he said. She chuckled, he was obvious in his ridiculously bright outfit. Why Bruce ever let Richard create such a thing boggled her.

'How about your real name?' She asked now. Robin gave Bruce a quick look. Bruce merely nodded looking pale himself and he replied.

'Jason Todd.'

'Where you from Jason?' She asked.

'Crime Alley.' he said groaning as she sat him up.

'Now Jason, I can have Bruce here distract you, but I feel like for you that won't work. But that's because you're strong.' She said, 'this is going to hurt a lot.'

'Just do it.' she saw the fearlessness in his bright eyes, Les gave Bruce a quick nod before popping the boy's arm back into place. He howled in pain, nearly tumbling off of the bed.

'See? she cooed, 'you did great, better then Bruce here did the first time I had to do that on him.'

'Really?' Jason asked, panting.

Bruce gave a smirk and Leslie laughed, 'There is no bigger baby then the Batman!'

 

* * *

 

Leslie sighed at the memory. She closed her latest immunization order folder and stood. She stretched staring out the window bitterly. She turned around and came face to face, not to Cavalier.

'Hello Doc!' Joker said.

'What do you want?' She demanded, the hairs on her neck standing on edge. She put her hands in her pocket to her cell phone, but Joker merely smiled more widely.

'Now now, we won't have any of that, not yet.' he said pulling out his gun.

'Right, timing is key for a joke.' Leslie said. Joker laughed. She flinched at the sound.

'Nice quip!' He chuckled, 'Now be a good girl and follow me.'

Leslie moved around her desk as the Joker backed up, gun still aimed at her.

'Now before I knock you out.' he said calmly. her eyes widened, 'tell me one thing Doc.'

'Why would you help my buddies like Scarecrow or my Harley, but not little old me.'

'Because you took away families from this world.' she said, 'my only desire is too see your funeral.'

Joker smirked, 'Well it's your lucky day! I know you've got all the details on my plan A...but did you know I had a plan B?'

'Plan...B?' She asked tentatively.

She just had to keep him taking, any minute now...

'Yeah, you see, I'm not stupid. I know Batman will never kill his own, family. But If push comes to shove, and the Red Hood doesn't die tonight, one of us will have to go. Who better to take me out then my little copy cat? I mean either way, one dead body is gonna happen no matter what. And no way Batman can live past that.'

'You're sick.' Leslie said. Joker merely smiled, he fired the gun, she cringed but he missed her, hitting the window behind her. He then pistol whipped her and it all fell to black.

Jason meanwhile easily slipped in through the back door, Les had given him a swipe card to enter the clinic. The first thing he saw was her office door wide opened. He stormed in to see the broken window and her desk a mess.

'Leslie?' he called out. He noticed then, a groan coming from the front entrance. He ran, slipping his knife out to find Cavalier on the ground, a large head wound and a crowbar beside him.

Taped to his shirt was a note.

_**Time for a show little Robin! Better not be late, or all the ghouls to the east will come out of their graves to eat her. Tomorrow night it will all end!** _

_**-J** _

Jason growled. Cavalier managed to sit up spluttering incoherently.

'Where...where is Leslie?' he demanded.

'Gone. Listen, Joker has her and I'm going after them.' Jason said taking the note with him, 'You're head wound ain't gonna kill you, but no way you can fight with that. Go to my place and Sacha will look after you.'

Cavalier grunted and managed to stand.

'You have to save her.' he said. Jason nodded.

'I know.'

When Cavalier reached the apartment , his knocking startled both Tim and Sacha awake. Tim fumbled, unwrapping his arm from her.

'Jason?' she asked, her eyes still slightly blearily. Tim answered it to reveal the injured Cavalier.

'What happened?' Sacha asked, now awake as Tim led the man inside. She went to fetch their first aide kit as Tim helped him into a chair.

'Joker's got Leslie.' Cavalier said wheezing, 'Jason went after him.'

'Jason!' Sacha cried out. Tim grimaced.

'This isn't good.' he said.

Suddenly the front door opened.

'Did you lock it?' Sacha asked Tim. His eyes fell behind her and widened. She spun around to find one of Joker's goons before them.

'Followed and found!' The masked man said. He pulled out a knife as Sacha whipped out her own. She lunged and their blades clashed.

'Now now, don't kill the messenger!' The goon shouted. She knocked his knife away easily, held her own against his neck and breathed, 'What message?'

'Tomorrow night, you'll see the city's about to go boom!' The goon cackled, 'And boom, and boom!'

She pulled herself upward dragging the goon with her, he managed to get out of her grasp and she cried out, Tim went to lunged at him, but the goon was too fast, he took his knife and slit his throat.

'What the actual fuck.' Tim said.

'Boom, as in bombs.' Sacha said.

'Like Harley said too. At the same time as Les being kidnapped?' Tim said anxiously, 'this isn't good.'

* * *

Nightwing was happy to be back on patrol, he and Black Bat soared through the city. Tim had yet to return but he was fine with that. He actually enjoyed Jason's side kick (and he had a feeling Tim did as well, heck even Damian no doubt found the the rather violent girl intriguing) She seemed to have grown spunkier since he had initially met her as his time of being Batman.

He landed easily beside a small late night coffee shop. He chuckled as he watched some cops order their late night snack. Suddenly there was a scream. A woman ran towards them, running from a gaggle of Joker goons, all holding rifles. The cops see them as well and charge forward. Nightwing however leaped to the nearest roof top, and aimed.

'There they are!' one goon cried out, 'Get em!' They opened fired at the cops. Nightwing threw a couple of batarangs, cutting the goons in either the face or hands. He hit his comm.

'Black Bat, we need you now.'

'On my way.' came back her reply. He leaped down As two cops took down the goons that were uninjured easily.

'Well you guys don't put up much of a fight.' he said. One goon suddenly lunged at him. He dodged the man easily and with a quick punch and strike of his baton had him flying into a cruiser.

'My bad!' he said the the nearby cops. Suddenly Black Bat dropped beside him.

'I just missed you.' he said, 'This isn't as bad as I thought. Cops got em all now.' Suddenly one goon broke free of the officer's restraints and ran to Nightwing.

'The message!' he cried, holding out a small envelope, 'Give Batman the message!'

Nightwing took it as the goon was dragged away. He glanced at Black Bat. She gave a quick nod as they took off to the roof tops again. Nightwing once out of city earshot pressed his comm again.

'Hey B, we got a message from the Joker for you, where are you at?'

* * *

Tim and Sacha reached the cave. Everyone was already there. Bruce glanced up to see her behind Tim but merely said nothing. His cowl was gone revealing tired eyes.

'Guys we have a problem.'

'Do we ever.' Nightwing said.

'Joker has Dr. Thompkins.' Tim said. At the same time Nightwing said, 'Joker has Red Hood.'

They stared at each other.

'What?' Sacha breathed.

'Got a note from Joker, he has Red Hood and holding him somewhere east where ghouls live.' Nightwing said.

'Graveyard.' Batman said. he pulled up a map to reveal two possible locations.

'Cavalier was hurt, he's okay, but he said Joker kidnapped Leslie.' Tim said now, 'and that's not all. He was followed by a suicidal goon who told us Joker has three bombs ready to go off.'

'Three?' But where?' Nightwing growled. Tim and Sacha did not know the answer.

Suddenly as if on cue, Sacha's phone rang. She looked at the number surprised.

'Leslie?' she gasped whipping it out. Her face turned to one of confusion as the other end spoke to her. She suddenly set it on the nearby table and put it on speaker phone.

_'_ _Well, glad to see you're all getting along.'_ the silky voice of Jonathan Crane said.

'Scarecrow!' Bruce growled.

_'Listen.'_ Crane said, _'I don't have much time, I'm going to text you the coordinates of the bomb locations. But the main show is going to be at the same time.'_

'How can we trust you?' Bruce demanded.

Static, then one last reply, _'Well not every bad guy wants to see this city explode now do we, taking away my fun?'_

The line went dead.

'So. Plan guys?' Dick said.


	12. Chapter 11: How to Know When You're Dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotations With * are from Red Hood the Lost Days by Judd Winick and Jeremy Haun.

Chapter 11: How to Know When You're Dying

I don't know where I belong  
We still fight but you're never wrong oh  
We've been dying for too long,  
How does it feel  
(How Does it Feel- Mr. Big)

* * *

'It's eleven thirty Richard-'

'I know that Robin-'

''We're no where closer to-'

'Robin!' Nightwing said. His motorcycle pulled to a halt. Robin jumped up, a worry look behind his green mask and hood.

'It'll be fine.' Nightwing said, attempting to keep his own calm, 'Batman will get there in time.'

Robin clicked his teeth, 'Let us finish this then.' he said.

Batman had decided to split them. It was a slight surprise when Selina popped over, but thankfully no questions asked as the woman slid into her own attire and goggles. She went with Red Robin to disarm one bomb, Nightwing and Robin went for the second, leaving Black Bat and Scarlet for the third. The Bat himself would go find the Joker. Among the texts from Crane with bomb locations was a hurried message indicating which grave site they were at. Although Robin had initially protested being separated from his father, it was agreed that having a Robin there would be an unwise choice.

Nightwing and Robin were now outside a small orphanage. Before they could continue, he pulled Nightwing to the side of a parked vehicle.

'I know this place.' he hissed. He flipped out his cell and Nightwing raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

'Is this really the time?'

'Shush, I know one of the boy's in there.' Robin said. He hit the sent button hoping it would be reached in time. He hoped his friend still had the cell phone he had given him as a gift, with the minutes he would secretly continually add.

'Alright, let's go around.' From what I can tell, there are three goons on the other side.' Night wing said adjusting his mask. Robin nodded. They moved silently through the parking lot of St. Aden before coming up to a nearby shed. Indeed three goons in clown masks were guarding the nearest door.

'None of them are armed.' Robin hissed.

'Let's take em out then.' Nightwing said. Robin grinned as they leaped into sight, weapons drawn.

'Damn it they're here now!' One goon shouted. It was fifteen minutes until midnight, which according to Crane's message would be when the bombs go off.

One goon was knocked down, but the other two dodged the attacks, suddenly the second helped the injured one up and the third kicked open the door. They ran inside and Nightwing and Robin followed. The lights turned on revealing the nuns leading the children towards another exit.

'They're getting away.' A goon shouted dodging a strike from Nightwing's baton.

'Do it now then!' Another yelled. They suddenly all tore open their jackets revealing several bombs strapped to themselves.

'Surprise.' the middle goon said.

'Shit.' Nightwing said. They were about to hit their timers as suddenly a large figure appeared before them.

'Abuse!' Robin shouted. before their bombs could be activated the figure, with veins throbbing menacingly, easily grabbed two goons in each hand, kicking the third down. The third hit the ground, knocked out, while the other two were choked into unconsciousness. The figure dropped them.

'Let's go!' Robin yelled, a timer started to beep, revealing one of the bombs was about to blow, the giant being grabbed both Nightwing and Robin and ran, breaking the nearest window as he went.

The explosion went off, not as large had all three gone, but half the orphanage crumbled as the figure carried them off. Once a bit further away he dropped both of them with a thud. Looking as if he was struggling the giant suddenly shrank into a lanky ginger haired boy.

'Colin!' Robin said. Nightwing pressed his comm quickly.

'Guys not sure if you got there, but watch out, the goons are the bombers!'

* * *

While Nightwing and Robin had gone to take on St Aden, Red Robin and Catwoman found themselves outside a bank. It was seemingly closed as such except for the cleaner. Catwoman easily broke open the small window into an office and they slid inside. Red Robin peered around, 'You think it'll be by the safe?' he suggested. Catwoman nodded and they silently moved that way.

'You two shouldn't be here.' the cleaner said spotting them.

'Look sir, it's an emergency-' Red Robin began, suddenly the cleaner kicked his bucket into Red Robin. Catwoman gave a swish of her whip, but the cleaner dodged it.

'I said, you shouldn't be here, not that it's a bad thing that you are.' he snarled. He pressed a button and ran, a loud beeping began and they looked wildly around.

'There!' Catwoman cried. There were three bombs strapped to the stools behind the tellers.

'Let's move fast.' red Robin said. He and Catwoman each took a bomb, Red Robin managed to diffuse his own but Catwoman struggled.

'Here let me get this one. Awe hell.' Red Robin said as a groan was heard behind them. They turned to see that the actual cleaner was groaning, tied to another chair, with blood seeping from a nasty head wound.

'I got it, but we won't have time.' Catwoman said finishing her own bomb.

The timer suddenly grew faster.

'Let's get gone then!' Red Robin cried, he snatched the man up and they ran for the door, Catwoman threw a stool at the glass doors shattering them, alarms went off and they stumbled into the street.

'O we need fire department and bomb squad NOW!' Red Robin shouted into his comm. There were still some people in the streets staring at them.

'Everybody move!' Red Robin shouted.

The bomb went off. Screams were heard and Catwoman managed to with her whip, dragged a young woman who stood too close down with them. Flames erupted as sirens were heard.

* * *

As the others dealt with their bombs, Black Bat and Scarlet arrived at the scene. It was a small community centre, closest to where Batman had taken off too. Lights were on and a dance party was going on inside.

'I'll make a scene.' Scarlet said, Black Bat nodded and easily leapt to the roof. She waited near a close by window below her.

Scarlet strolled in, she immediately spotted two men, dressed all in black standing near the washrooms. The party was fifties theme and most were having a good time.

'Wanna have a dance?' she asked one the men sweetly.

'It ain't Halloween yet.' the man growled, Scarlet's grin grew and she easily kneed the man in the groin. The music stopped as his partner pulled out a gun and fired. People screamed a ran as she dodged the bullet. The first man stood and pulled out his own glock and they rushed at her.

She rolled away from the easily until they were in the middle of the dance floor. Scarlet dodged their bullets, whipping out her knife. She feigned getting hit and dropped to the floor. As they came closer she flicked her wrists, slicing their ankles as she twirled into an upwards standing positions. They tumbled and she kicked their guns away. She ran to the bathroom. Black Bat was working on one bomb, But the three stalls each had a bomb strapped to the toilet. Sacha had no time taking out her own bomb. After she took on the second one as Black Bat heard a groan and went out to tie the men up.

'Oracle, we've disable the bombs.' Black Bat said into her comm.

'With Fifteen minutes to go.' Scarlet said. There was a static response from Oracle they both caught.

' _-Nightwing and Robin had one go off but no casualties-Red Robin and Catwoman had one too but with some getting hurt-'_

Scarlet paled, she glanced at Black Bat, her face and expression hidden under her mask.

'Shall we go help?' Scarlet suggested. Black Bat nodded and they moved to their bikes. As the engines revved up Oracle came through on Black Bat's comm again.

_'Lost connection with Batman!'_

As they spun out of the parking lot, they came up to a fork in the road, Scarlet cried out as Black Bat swerved and went down the other way, away from down town.

* * *

The moment his men were in place, Joker removed the coverings on both Leslie and Jason's eyes. He wanted them to see, to feel it all. Jason's eyes widened at Leslie. She had a bruise already starting on her left cheek.

'You'll have to remove their mouth pieces too.' a voice said. Jonathan came out from the shadows, two black boxes with syringes attaching in his hands.

'I guess I'll wanna hear em scream.' Joker said gleefully.

'I'll take Hood over here.' Jonathan said. Joker eyed him carefully and he added, 'Better light to see what I am doing.'

'Okay, leave me to have fun with this one.' Joker said. Leslie groaned as he removed her gag, he moved to do the same to Jason. Jason spit in his face.

'Now now, don't make me kill your friend here.' Joker said. Scarecrow pulled Jason upward and made him walk a little further away, towards a lit lamp, just out of earshot of the Joker and Leslie.

'You back stabbing piece of shit.' Jason said.

'Shut up.' Scarecrow hissed, 'you don't understand boy, I'm about to save us all, and give you what you always wanted.' Jason could only stare into the empty eyes on his burlap mask.

'I'm going to make sure you kill that fucking clown.'

* * *

_Do you understand?' *****_

_'I get it, he's a total nut bar.'_

_'No, do not treat this lightly. And don't write him off being as simply insane. It's not that simple. He's not like the others.'_

_'He has no code. No methodology. No goals. You can't hope to understand him because his desires are fluid, they change. He can't be predicted and he can't be reasoned with.'_

_'And if you're careless with him...you'll die. Do you understand?'_

The memory hit Bruce like a train, his chest heaved as he sped towards the grave site. Barely stopping the car, he was running. The timer on his belt chimed to let him know he had fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes until midnight. He wasn't going to lose Jason again, not this time. Not ever again.

 


	13. Chapter 12:To Be With You and Me, at the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotations With * are from Red Hood the Lost Days by Judd Winick and Jeremy Haun.

Chapter 12:To Be With You and Me, at the End

  
Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you  
(To Be With You- Mr Big.)

* * *

_'And if you're careless with him...you'll die. Do you understand?'_

_'I understand.'_

_'Good. Because he's out there and only we can stop him.' *_

The words rang through Jason's ears as Crane bent him forward. He could hear faint cries from the other side of the small hill where Leslie and the Joker were.

Crane pulled out two bottles, he filled one syringe with an orange coloured fluid, then locked it into one end of the black box, He did the same with a second syringe but with clear fluid. He then hooked the other end of the box into Jason's skin with a sharp pinch as two prongs stabbed into his neck.

'Urgh!' Jason groaned. He then felt two pricks as the syringes hooked the other end of the box, to the higher part of his neck, brushing against his hair.

'Boss wanted to know if you're nearly done-' a goon said appearing before them.

'Get away.' Crane hissed, the goon stumbled back, 'Go guard the entrance to this side of the grave yard, my lantern may cause notice, and stay there imbecile!'

The goon scrambled away. Once a moment passed Crane eyed Jason. he pressed his thumb to a button and a beep was heard. Jason began to feel woozy. He tried to stand but stumbled. His hands were still bound of course. But his brain seemed to grow fuzzier with every moment.

'Listen while you still can. One side is nothing more then mere saline, the other is a small dosing of a sedative. I know for a fact you bats can easily fight against it. For now let your body consume it so it'll be more realistic.' Crane whispered in his ear. Jason was pulled up with a grunt. Scarecrow dragged the boy down the windy dirt path back to the Joker.

'Here you go.' He said stiffly, pushing Jason before a tombstone.

Joker grinned lifting his crowbar. Blood splattered the ground around him.

'Oh goody!'

'I've got five minutes until Bats comes by, you got the goods?' Joker said.

Scarecrow grinned, 'Yes.' he answered, 'Back in my bag, Let me go get it.' Joker nodded and turned back to Leslie and Scarecrow slithered away. As Crane moved however Jason caught the gleam of a scalpel, a slight swish and the rope holding his hands together were freed.

'What are you doing friend?' Joker asked turning around. Crane stood and laughed, 'Just making sure my toxin is working, look at those eyes, can't you see the fear! Can't you feel it!'  
Joker laughed with him and Scarecrow was gone.

It had been a much shorter hall way, he was sure of it. He kept running, running after the laughter. The fucking criminal he had to stop.

B was gonna be late!

The hall way came closer, it was blindingly bright though. The window had shattered and many stories below the sounds could be heard of people having their normal day.

'Please-let-letme explain!'

The voice was scared, he was scared, he was shaking too. First it was anger, then adrenaline, then a strange mixture that made him terrified.

A step to the left and a little bit closer...

The man seemed familiar, his next step made the man edge closer to the broken glass. And closer to his face.

Gleaming eyes and pale white skin. Green hair sticking to his nape and a smug smile now plastered the man's face.

'Well well well, always someone's little bitch eh? I guess it's time to be fed to the pack.'

'No!' he screamed, reaching forward, was he pushing or grabbing? A twist of an ankle, a slip of the sleeve and they were falling. He hit the ground with a bang to his side. It jolted him concious.

'Now now Little bird.' Joker sneered, 'Can't fall asleep yet. Gotta have some warm milk from mommy-oh wait! She's dead!'

Jason groaned feeling the next hit.

* * *

It didn't take long for Batman to reach the spot. The first thing he came across was a goon with a large gun in his hands. He aimed to fire But before Batman could react a throwing knife launched itself into the man's shoulder. He yelped in pain and tumbled into the nearest tombstone, gun falling to the ground. Batman turned to see Black Bat beside him. She merely gave him a nod and he tore off. The goon was moving to his gun again and Black Bat launched herself for another attack. Leslie, was currently crying out with every hit of the Joker's crow bar. The air became heavy with the all too familiar scent of something metallic. It mixed disgustingly with the cool October breeze.

Red, red is everywhere. His vision is swirling, eyes have become unfocused. His helmet long gone and his turquoise eyes shedding the tears he never knew he had to spare. Why was history so cruel to him?

He hears the clown's cackled, enjoyment that disgusts him as Jason tried sitting up up as the Joker enjoyed his torture.

He tried to crawl upward merely going against a broken tombstone. He should have stayed away from Gotham, listened to Sacha and none of this would have gone this way. The end, it was all his fault again. But if he went, he sure as hell wasn't going to let the fucker take Leslie with him.

'Now now, dead little birdie.' The Joker cackled pausing to move towards Jason. He froze as the Joker easily swung the crowbar and struck his jaw, catching the skin and tearing his flesh.

The sedative was wearing off slightly, or maybe just because he knew in some part of his clouded mind that the device clearly was faulty. Jason stumbled upwards again as a voice came from behind them.

'Stop...' the soft voice spoke suddenly, Jason was wide eyed as Leslie sat upward, her body broken but her face fearless.

Fearless like the little boy she had treated so many years ago, in pixie boots and with a tough attitude.

Fearless like the boy who always had bloody knuckles and a serious demeanour.

Fearless like the colleague who believed in her during exams.

Fearless like the girl who ran up a tree to save a kitten.

'Not Jason...' she murmured. The Joker merely kicked her back into the dirt laughing again, and again. She grunted in pain and her eyes closed.

Jason growled but the Joker suddenly lunged, slipping out a new weapon in hand. Jason felt a larger needle once again delved into his flesh, his jugular throbbed as his world began to become hazy. He fell backwards. Batman reached them, the same time as Black Bat. Scarecrow slightly following behind them. Suddenly two more goons leapt from their hiding spots. Batman watched as Black Bat attacked the Joker then his gaze turned as the goons rush him.

Black Bat was elegant with her movements, She dodged the crow bar easily. She gave a punch to the Joker's stomach and when he doubled over she kicked him in the face. His make up smeared now with blood. Batman easily threw one goon into the other, knocking their weapons out of their hands. as they hit the dirt he went to charge forward.

'Not so fast!' the Joker screamed, dropping the crowbar he pulled out a gun, quicker then a flash he fired. His eyes wide and crazed.  
But nobody had noticed Scarecrow sneaking up behind Jason, leaning the boy against him he held one of the fallen goons's gun, and fired at the exact same time.

The Joker stumbled. He spluttered as he fell to the ground, a bullet hole between his eyes. His purple lapel covered in blood he shuddered and then his body went still. It was then Leslie gave a groan. Black Bat went to Jason's side and Scarecrow tossed the gun and went to Leslie's.

Batman paused before making a move.

'He's not controlled. There is no toxin in him.' Scarecrow said. Jason's eyes were hazy and he mumbled incoherently. Batman moved to his side carefully taking what had been Scarecrow's place and letting Jason lay against him. Black Bat ran a hand through his sweat coated hair and whispered in his ear.

'You'll be home soon. Home.'

* * *

Batman watched between his son and Crane as he spoke to Oracle. Sacha apparently was leading the others already their way. He glanced at Scarecrow and was surprised as the man had taken off his hood and was using it as a bandage for a wide gash on Leslie's side. The man had a gentle touch in his action as Leslie moaned in pain.

It wasn't long before the rest arrived. Alfred was at the wheel now of the batmobile he had left behind, as he drove up the small driveway in the grave yard. The other's following leaving their bikes and running even. Nightwing was in the lead, although Sacha easily outran him within seconds. She skidded to a halt before Jason.

'No!' She cried out.

'He's okay.' Batman said, 'Just unconscious.'

'Let's get him in the car.' Nightwing said.

'No.' Batman said, 'Take Leslie, her wounds are worse, we'll have Jason ride with you.' Nightwing nodded, Batman lifted Jason easily and moved towards the vehicles. Using some cable to secure Jason Nightwing took off to the cave. Batman went back for Leslie. He paused glancing at Crane. The man's blue eyes shone with something close to an emotion, he just couldn't put his finger on.

'You'll need to remove the box. It won't be as bad as removing Hatter's as I put smaller syringes with fake fluids to it.' he said simply. Batman nodded and Crane allowed him to take Leslie into his arms. The woman had fallen unconscious again. Batman took her to the car and Alfred assisted in helping load her into the back seats. Alfred couldn't look at her wounds and he merely went back to the driver's seat.

'What about the body?' Red Robin asked. Batman now stared at them all.

'Oracle is calling Gordan to the scene.' Batman said. He turned to Crane, 'You better take off.'

Crane nodded and slipped away into the night. Batman sighed then turned back to the others. His family.

'Meet us back in the cave.' he said simply and went to the batmobile. They peeled out, and the others merely followed suit. Leaving the goons on the ground, and the body of the Joker behind them.

* * *

Alfred had always considered Leslie Thompkins a good friend. As well as a valuable ally to the family. He knew there was no one better at fixing their constant injuries then her. Now he worked on her own injuries feeling a heavy weight on his chest as he did.  
He knew there was no doubt some internal damage had been done. He worked hard to maintain her health. As he did Dick and Tim worked on their brother.

Jason seemed a bit better off, he had a mild injection of a sedative from Crane and then the fear toxin from the Joker. And a few wounds from his capture. He knew the boy was stronger then anyone he had ever met. And he would recover just fine. Alfred sighed continuing his work, Batman had taken off to locate Crane to find out more.

* * *

Johnathan was in plain slacks and a sweater. He was standing on his and Jervis's roof top. He knew he would come for him.

The Batman landed gracefully beside him. Johnathan spoke first however, his voice strangely hoarse.

'Is she alive?'

'Yes, some internal damage and wounds that will heal over time.' Batman replied.

'And the boy?'

'We had to give him an antidote for your previous toxin.'

Crane cursed, 'I knew I couldn't trust that clown. I did not realize he had some of that, it wasn't part of the plan-'

'What plan, what exactly happened.' Batman said harshly.

'You know I despise you almost as much as your followers.' Crane said, 'but this, this idea the Joker created. This horror story. It's beyond my comprehension. He had hoped to control you and Red Hood, to either have you kill each other, or have Red Hood turn on the Joker himself and you left with knowing what he had done.'

'You killed the Joker.' Batman said. Crane raised an eyebrow.

'Are you going to arrest me now? After what I did? I saved the Red Hood didn't I and Leslie. He could have faced worst.' Crane said bitterly, 'Apparently an act of heroism leaves me still forever doomed as a villain.'

There was a moment of silence, the sun was soon to rise.

'Leave.' Batman said suddenly. he tossed a set of car keys to Crane, who caught them easily.

'There's a car, green Sedan outside her clinic. Leave and don't come back.' Batman said.

'You're...you're letting me go?'

'I do owe you for sparing them. And I know now you were just a pawn in the Joker's plan.' Batman admitted, 'but,' he added more dangerously now, 'if you ever return to Gotham, I will find you.'

Jonathan Crane cracked a grin, 'Until then Batman.'


	14. Chapter 13: The Life We Live is Superfantastic

Chapter 13: The Life We Live is Superfantastic

  
Superfantastic  
Everything is beautiful  
Nothing's too tragic  
In the heads of happy people  
Bedtime stories, morning glories  
Blue skis and the perfect life  
For you and me  
(Superfantastic- Mr. Big)

* * *

Recovery was a funny word, to some it came easy, to others, much harder. For Leslie, she was kept in a spare room at the manor. Cavalier visited daily to check in on her, leaving around dinner time to check in on her clinic. Leslie herself was coping. She could not walk due to her internal damage done to an organ. Her spleen was enlarged and Alfred had to visit her own clinic for proper medication and equipment.

Jason also remained at the manor. The fear toxin wore off with the antidote but he hardly spoke. Something broken seemed behind his teal eyes.

Sacha stayed at the manor as well. She at first seemed wary of the stay and of Bruce, but he waved her concern away one morning. Alfred was making breakfast and only she and Bruce were up yet. She found herself facing the man as Alfred went to give Leslie her medicine.

'Coffee?' Bruce offered. Sacha shook her head. Her tongue seemed stuck to the roof of her mouth.

'There is orange juice and milk if you like, help yourself.' Bruce continued eyeing her now over the top of his paper.

The headline rang of the Joker's death. Jim Gordan had outdone himself, creating a perfect story of gang related shoot out in the grave yard that left the mad man dead. To the rest of the city, The Red Hood nor Leslie Thompkins, or even Scarecrow was there that night.

'What is it?' Bruce asked now, folding his paper and staring at the young girl.

'You know my history.' she started, 'and what I have done. Yet here I am, able to sit at your kitchen table.'

He raised an eyebrow and said calmly, 'You thought I would toss you in Arkham?'

Sacha looked ashamed, glancing at the hands in her lap.

'I wouldn't.' Bruce said and she looked up, her eyes wide.

'I see why Jason took you in.' Bruce said, 'you have great strength and skill, a lot of potential. I see that you've had a lot of pain and struggle as well. I want to help do the same as he did.' She nodded, then she spoke quietly, almost afraid to ask, 'What about Jason, will you send him back to Arkham?'

'No.' Bruce said quickly, 'That was a mistake. And I never plan on doing it again.'

'He does care for you.' she said, 'Almost too much. It's like he always upset at himself for not being heard, but then when he does get heard he gets confused and lashes out.'

Bruce sighed, 'Jason is what I always feared would happen to myself, and something I never wanted to happen to any of my sons.'

'He said to me once that he was only your soldier.'

Bruce looked pained at that, 'So I've been told.' He said, his voice strange.

'Sometimes he gets enraged, and I think it's just from the pit, but now I see it's really from his pain as well.' She said, 'he never learned to deal with it properly. He was never given the chance. And now when it's before him, he just gets confused. Like a part of him is guilty for taking up help when offered because of what he has done and then he gets frustrated because he does it by himself.'

'You're a smart girl.' Bruce said, 'if only you were around sooner to help me deal with him.' Bruce chuckled. She cracked a grin.

'I guess no day like today.' a rough voice said. They both turned to see Jason himself leaning against the door frame.

'You should be resting.' Bruce said.

Jason shrugged and with a slight limp, made his was to sit down.

'He's right you know, you really are too smart.' Jason said to Sacha. She smiled in response.

Jason ran a hand through his hair, it was even longer now, and the white patch seemed to have grown as well.

'I'm surprised Alfred hasn't held you down to trim it.' Bruce said eyeing his hair as well now. He stood and got Jason a glass of water. Jason's laugh surprised him. Bruce smiled behind his coffee as he sat back down. Sacha stood then and excused herself. She left heading back to her room leaving the two men alone.

'Look, just tell me.' Jason said. Bruce raised his eyebrows.

'Just tell me how long until you kick me out of here.'

'Jason I have no intention of doing that.' Bruce said, 'you can leave when you are ready to.'

'But you know I won't stop my ways completely.' Jason said, 'even with the Joker gone.'

Bruce said nothing, a crease forming between his eyes and Jason then continued, his next words almost a whisper.

'Could you ever forgive me for being a killer?'

'Only if you forgive me for not calling you my son enough, you deserve more then what I have said to you before now.' Bruce answered calmly. Teal eyes shot upwards and Jason opened his mouth to speak.

'Drake if you step on me again-'

'It's not my fault you can't walk straight in the morning.'

Dick waltzed into the kitchen yawning as Tim and Damian followed, arguing. Seeing Jason there the two boys stopped and Dick gave a big grin.

'Glad to see you're up!' Dick said happily. The three boys sat at the table surrounding the two already there. Alfred swooped in, Cass, Sacha and Selina following. Although the latter was far from happy.

'You know after such a fight you would think the boys would still be tired, and not yelling at the top of their lungs early in the morning.' Selina grumbled sliding next to Bruce pecking him on the cheek.

Sacha sat next Jason, with Cass next to her at the end. Tim was on Jason's other side and stirred his coffee humming to himself. Damian glared at him from across the way before growling at Dick's attempt at ruffling his hair. Sacha chuckled at their antics as Cass smiled into her drink. She caught Jason's eyes and he gave a grin.

Bruce watched calmly as the chaos around him unfolded. Alfred scolding the boys from their arguments and the two girls were chatting quietly. Selina placed a hand gently on his knee and he glanced her way.

'I suppose I wouldn't have it any other way.' She said smiling. Bruce gave his own smile and turned back to his paper.

* * *

Soon Leslie returned to her clinic. It surprised her when it was Bruce himself that drove her in. Cavalier was there waiting for her. She hugged him and he left the two in her office to start the day.

'I never got to thank you enough.' she said to Bruce.

'I should be thanking you Leslie.' he said, 'for all your help with the case.'

'And with Jason.' he added.

'How is he?' she asked.

'Coping. He's back in the apartment you got him. Although he still visits for lunch now.' Bruce said. She could see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

'Good.' she said giving a smile herself.

'Do you remember some of my first visits here?' he said suddenly. She chuckled, 'As Bruce Wayne or Batman? I can still recall both, you as a young lad with bloody knuckles and then again years later, terrified because you grapple hook misfired and flew back to hit you in the-'

'Yes.' Bruce said quickly as she grinned, 'Those were the days.'

They stared at each other before both breaking into laughter.

'It'll be easier now won't it.' She said, 'with him gone.'

'I suppose it will be.' Bruce said. She smiled as voices were heard outside the door.

'May as well begin the day.' Leslie said, 'don't forget, you are always welcomed here.'

'Where have I heard that before?' Bruce said smiling once more then taking his leave.

'Well this sight seems familiar.' Jason said. He was watching as Sacha packed her bag.

'Well I'm not dumb enough to wear the wrong kinda of clothes for the season though.' She quipped. Jason chuckled. Sacha was leaving. Bruce had offered her a scholarship program to hone her computer skills in California. She had readily agreed to it. Although it made Jason swell with pride, he also felt a pang of sadness.

'You'll be so far.' he whined.

'You can always get daddy's credit card to pay for a visit.' she said swatting his leg. He was on the bed as she double checked for any missing items.

'I suppose you could always come to visit when Tim does.' Jason said slyly. Sacha glared at him.

'I'm kidding.' he said.

'No you're not.'

'Nope.' he said popping his P as he spoke. She then zipped up her bag. He stood and walked her to the door. They shared a few minutes of silence until the buzzer rang indicating Alfred was there. He would be driving her to the airport with Tim, who was going back to the Titans.

'Promise you'll try to make some changes with Bruce.' She said suddenly.

'Already in progress.' he said, 'A big work in progress, but started for sure.'

Sacha nodded. She could tell from his tone he was still unsure himself if it was the right thing to be doing, staying in Gotham. But at the same time she had faith in his heart to make changes. It would be a process, and a long one, but it was a start. This time before they parted ways however, Sacha moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his large physique. He easily returned the hug. It felt strange at first to him, but he knew it was right.

'Don't be a stranger.' Jason said as they let go. Sacha grinned and opened the door and left. Once she was gone, he gave a sigh and went back towards his room, deciding to take a nap. He barely was able to shut the door when there was a knock at the front door.

'What did you forget?' he asked opening it.

Cassandra stared back him, her eyebrow raised.

'Whoops.' he said letting her enter, 'thought you were Sacha.' he said shutting the door and locking it.

'Sooo.' he said. Cassandra merely walked into his room, he followed, staring at her.

'I heard you're back at the manor.' He said awkwardly. Cass nodded.

'Jason.' She said suddenly. He opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was, was immediately forgotten as she moved like lighting, closing in on him and pressing her body against his.

He gasped as she hugged him tightly. It took only a moment for his own arms to wrap around her tiny frame. He literally lifted her off the ground as he brought her up and kissed her. When they broke apart, her dark eyes were bright.

'Never stop that.' she whispered. Jason cracked a grin.

'That I can promise baby bat.' he said. He carried her towards the bed, her legs wrapping around him. They crashed onto the bed, his lips meeting hers again. She moaned into the kiss and he whispered her name into her neck.

He continually kissed down her neck before bringing his lips back up to her own. His hands wandered over her body, only pausing to pull her clothing off. She gave a soft groan as he kissed her bare flesh, causing goosebumps in his wake. Their lips barely left each other, and somehow he managed to discard his own clothing whilst the kissing barely stopped. He thrusted suddenly into her and she gasped. He couldn't help but grin in their kiss as she rocked herself with him. Their motions grew stronger and faster as he propped himself on his hands, but his lips never leaving hers. Eventually they succumbed to their finales and he collapsed next to her. They paused to catch their breaths, allowing the moment to be savoured. Jason smiled, his hair falling into his eyes and Cass brushed them away smiling herself. She then snuggled into him allowing sleep to take over her. He watched her breathing even and her eyes flutter closed. He sighed contently holding her tightly to him.

'Home.' he murmured before allowing his eyes to close and sleep take over.


	15. Chapter 14: Walking Through the Night

Chapter 15: 14: Walking Through the Night

But take a walk in my shoes  
I hear freedom ringin'  
Everyone's got a place  
But where do I fit in  
(Where Do I Fit In- Mr. Big)

* * *

Jason felt the cold wind hit his helmet fiercely. He leaned against the pillar waiting for his target. He slipped out his gun, his personal favourite.  
He knew this night would be different.

Over the month or so since the Joker was killed Jason and Bruce tried to mend the broken fence between them. Jason even began to use only rubber bullets and aim to injure not kill. Save for his favourite gun. So far though, he had no real reason to fire it yet.

Bruce himself had surprised him by removing his memorial, and making more of an effort with Jason's beliefs. Almost trying to understand them.

He heard the footsteps. He glanced around the pillar cautiously and saw his target. A human trafficker who recently moved into Gotham. The man had done dealing with Dollmakers and specialised in selling children. Right now he was in the market for killing kids and selling them off over seas for the black market in organ transplants. It made Jason's blood boil to see his ugly face.

Jason slipped onto a nearby dumpster and leaped onto the roof from there. The men walked past him. The man, Named Charles Zhang, had one body guard with him. The guard had some obvious hidden weapons Jason could see, a hand gun and a knife.  
Idiots.

Jason knew Batman would be by soon, so he had to act quickly. He followed along the roof until the men stopped outside a small market shop. The elderly woman greeted them and allowed them entrance. Jason slipped from the roof, and moved towards the back entry, He spotted another guard standing with his back to the door. Jason kicked a garbage can nearby, the guard opened the back door and he quickly slipped a pen like object out of his sleeve, poking the man in the neck with it. It injected him was a basic sedative that knocked the man out. Jason quietly entered shutting the door behind him.

'Lee, is that you?' he heard the elderly woman say coming closer. He only had the one sedative, so he quickly moved to the side, the room was dark and he edged just out of her eye sight through a kitchen area. He calmly locked himself into the bathroom, it was a sliding door and he could see the next room and identified the people inside.

The body guard and Charles were talking to someone on Skype. Backs to Jason he saw a pair of bright eyes peer, almost spotting him.

There were three girls, all around the age of seven to ten tied in one corner.

Jason unlocked the door. The elderly woman entered as he slipped his gun through the crack. They were speaking loudly enough he went unheard. He was glad to have remembered to put a silencer on his gun he took aim at the body guard first. He put a bullet into the man's shoulder and he dropped. Charles leaped up from his chair, lap top crashing to the flood. Jason kicked the door open and aimed.

Two bullets went right into Charles's skull. Jason turned to see out of the corner of his eye the woman grabbing for a shot gun. He shot her in the hand. She screamed. Of course it would be then that Batman and Robin decided to bust through the main entry. Subtlety never seemed to cross their mind.

'Hood.' Batman said, his voice cold. He surveyed the damage as Robin went to untie the children.

'More bodies will probably be in the freezer.' Red Hood said.

Batman nodded as sirens behind them happened. The Red Hood slipped away into the darkness as the police arrived to the scene.  
About an hour later, Jason was sitting beside a gargoyle on a much higher roof. His helmet sat beside him, and a cigarette dangling between his lips.

'Jason.' The tone meant he was in for a a ride, Jason merely inclined his head as Batman sat beside him.

'Bruce.' he said softly.

'The woman and the guards are alive.' he said coldly.

'I suppose that's a good thing. But that's not what you're here for.' Jason said.

Stay calm, just stay calm.

'Charles Zhang is dead.'

'No shit. That's what happens when two bullets smush your brain.'

Batman growled, Jason chanced a glance and flicked his butt into the wind.

'You used real bullets Jason.'

'Because he deserved it.'

'You said you would stop-'

'No.' Jason said standing, 'I said I would try. And dammit Bruce I know I'm no golden boy. Fuck I know I'm worse off then your baby assassin, but consider it a blessing that I only killed him tonight.'

'You don't regret killing him.' Batman said flatly.

Jason upholstered his gun and laid it in his hands, Batman flinched nearly, just enough for him to catch it.

'I only have one gun with real bullets. And not many cases I use it for now. But dammit some times they do deserve to die. How many times has this man evaded the cops, hell the United Nations! He's nearly as rich as you! And those were children he was killing, and maiming their bodies...' Jason's voice faded. he looked away before slipping his gun back into it's proper place.

'Like Felipe Garzonas?'

Jason felt the blood drain from his fingertips. he wanted to draw a weapon and aim it at Bruce's head, but he couldn't move them.

Memories he had buried deep within, he did not want to remember. Really at this point he couldn't even recall what day of the week it had been. If he had actually done it or not.

Just that it was that moment, his trust was broken. Trust in the philosophy driven into him since he jacked the batmobile's wheels and put on the red, yellow and green.

'Fuck you.' he rasped.

'Jason, I know you're trying, but you can't let your rage get to you-'

'No, fuck you. You don't get to throw that any time I get trigger happy. Hell I wouldn't even call it happy any more, I only do it when it's needed. And if you don't like it when I slip up well-'

'Jason-' But Jason kept on going.

'We agreed that this sort of discussion of trust would stay in our lunch meets. I guess first names are like candy on Halloween too right?' Jason growled, 'You fucking hypocrite!'

'I merely meant that your anger with certain situations gets the better of you-'

'Fuck you.'

'Jason!' Bruce said, but Jason ignored him, hands now working, he pulled out his grapple and fired. Bruce watched him sadly behind his cowl, as his son took off into the night.

A few weeks had passed since then. November was closing out on them bringing colder weather. Jason avoided Batman and Robin at all costs. Stopped coming over for lunch. His only spare time between sleeping and patrolling he gave to Leslie, helping her at the clinic.

One night he stormed back into his apartment through the window. He had stuck to lower crime to avoid bat attention. Switched his patrols around, avoided everyone. Tonight he had a small robbery run in where his helmet ended up getting dented. He angrily threw it against the wall. He ripped his jacket off and stripped his holsters and weapons. The only one he carried now to his room was his favourite gun. it was secured every night in a spot in his night stand.

Paranoia most would say.

After he tucked it away he tore his shirt off and threw it angrily into the hamper. He threw himself onto his bed, face first into the sheets.

'Jason.'

He rolled over and sat up, arm moving to his night stand, but she was quicker, already standing on that side of his bed. Her hand knocked his away and she snatched the gun first.

'Goddammit what do you want Cass?' Jason snarled. He had even been avoiding her.

Clearly she was not happy.

She softly walked to his dressed and placed the gun there. Her eyes on him like he was her prey.

'It's not loaded.' he said. She snorted and moved back towards him. He sat on his bed, glaring at her.

'I'm trying to sleep so make it snappy.' he said.

'Shut up.' she hissed. Jason's eyes widened as she suddenly pinned him with such force back onto the bed.

'Never again Jason Todd.' She said softly, her voice shaking.

'Look-'

'No.' She said firmly, her grip, surprisingly stronger then expected, tightening, 'No going away. Not to me.'

He pushed her forcefully up and sat up himself, 'You don't understand. I just...get this way...'

'No. She repeated.

'New favourite word?' he asked eyebrow raised. she snorted and moved to sit next to him, suddenly her hand entwined with his. This woman kept him surprised, that was for sure.

'I know you fought with Bruce.' she said softly, 'and I know you both hurt. But I understand why you did it as well.' Cass took a deep steadying breath, 'Even though I don't agree, I get it.'

Jason sighed, 'I don't even know what I'm doing any more.' he said desperately.

She smiled at him, 'That's why no shutting out. You can't always talk to Bruce. But you can to me.'

Jason pulled her close sighing again into her dark and soft hair. She smelled like peaches and vanilla. she murmured something incoherent but he paid no mind, he just held her. He didn't even realize for how long they stayed like that. Not until he woke the next morning. They were laid out now on his bed, still fully clothed, no blankets covering them even. He peered at her sleeping form and smiled.

* * *

December had rolled in. And such a time in Gotham meant colder and shorter days with a very good chance of snow. Damain grumbled as he left Gotham Academy. He hated his school, and his idiotic classmates and his ridiculous curriculum that the teachers so blindly followed. He walked down the side walk side stepping those carrying silly amounts of presents, women with screaming toddlers waiting for Santa. Damian scoffed as he moved through the crowds.

'Hello!' Colin said happily. He was waiting for Damian beside the theatre. There Alfred would be picking them up.

'I hate being outside when it isn't patrol.' Damian groaned. Colin grinned and nodded getting a slight kick of enjoyment at his friend's discomfort.

'Well blame Dick for picking such a time to have a wedding.' Colin said. Damian's scowl deepened.

'I have many words for Richard regarding that.'

Colin laughed, a free sounding laugh that always seemed to calm his angry friend. The two chatted aimlessly until the familiar car pulled up.

'Come in.' Dick said rolling down his window and grinning as the two boys climbed into the vehicle.

'Has Tim not arrived yet?' Colin asked. While St. Aden was being rebuilt (courtesy of Wayne Enterprises of course) he was allowed to stay at the manor. He had enjoyed watching Tim in particular fight endlessly with Damian.

'Not yet Master Colin.' Alfred answered, 'Although from his last call, he already has his suit tailored.'

Dick laughed, 'That would be Timmy.'

'Any word from Jason?' Colin tentatively asked now. Dick's smile slid from his face before responding, 'No. But I'm sure he'll come around.' They reached their destination. The small store front was decorated cheerily in red and green décor. when they entered, Bruce was already there.

'I suppose we can get started on the fitting then.' Bruce said smiling at the boys.

* * *

Tim's toes impatiently tapped against the cement flooring of the airport. His flight came in on time, his baggage grabbed easily enough.

So where was Alfred? The man was the definition of punctuality.

Tim checked his phone time for the tenth time since arriving back in Gotham. Snow gleefully covered the windows, sparkling at them. Families rushed around him, parents yelling, people hugging, some even crying. He was starting to get annoyed at the sound.

Somehow even through the noise around him, his ears picked up the footsteps. He spun around to see Alfred hurrying, with none other then Sacha behind him.

'Hey Alfie and Sacha!' Tim greeted hugging the butler. He smiled at Sacha and hugged her as well.

'Shall we?' Alfred said, he led the way to the car.

They arrived at the manor into a full blown yelling match.

'Give me back my book!' Damian shouted chasing after the familiar blonde hair of Stephanie. She held his sketch book hostage, and giggled running into the kitchen.

'As long as they don't bleed on their outfits before the weddings I am okay with this.' Dick said sitting on the love seat surveying it all. He spotted them and waved.

'I am glad you think so Master Richard.' Alfred said darkly and fled to the kitchen.

'Timmy! Glad you got here, and Sacha too!' Dick said hugging them both.

'Wouldn't miss it for anything.' Tim said smiling. Sacha smiled, although it was slightly a more uncomfortable smile.

'Uhm,'she said, 'Thanks for inviting me.'

'Of course.' Dick beamed, 'although I may have ulterior motives.' he said wagging an eyebrow. She raised hers in concern.

'I was hoping you could convince Jason.' Dick admitted.

'Can't Cass do that.' Sacha teased. Dick's face fell slightly.

'They seem to be, taking a break? I never know with those two. Same with him and Bruce, though that doesn't surprise me. I tried asking him myself, but he threw a knife at me.' Sacha nodded frowning, she herself had barely received any messages from Jason the past couple of weeks.

'This,' she said, giving a wicked grin, 'this I can do.'

Dick beamed and threw his arms around her. She was startled to say the least but quickly returned the hug.


	16. Chapter 15: Shine From Your Heart and Move On

Chapter 15: Shine From Your Heart and Move On

  
Maybe on your own you take a cautious step  
Till you want to give it up, but all I want is for you to  
Shine, shine down on me  
Shine on this life that's burnin' out  
(Shine- Mr. Big)

* * *

It had no tombstone, no markings. It was covered in neat grass now lightly sprinkled with snow. Behind it stood a weeping willow above it. A single stone laid flat upon the earth at one end, just below the start of the tree. There were no words upon the stone, it was only six inches long perhaps. One would not even notice it without knowing where to look.

She slipped into the grave yard, ignoring a funeral occurring near her she climbed the hill towards the tree. Coming up to the grave she kneeled before the stone.  
Her blonde hair blew in the wind, it was far longer now and no longer in her usual pig tails. Her blue eyes glanced at the funeral but they took no notice as she slipped a knife from her bag.

She began her work. She carved with as much strength as she could, she small words into the stone. It wasn't neat, it wasn't pretty. her eyes stung with tears as she did so.  
Once finished she put the knife away and stood. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and strode off back down the hill.

The words seemed to gleam in the sun shine.

* * *

The wedding was soon upon them. It was held at the manor and away from the eyes of the press. Dick was standing by the Justice fidgeting with his tie. Jim slipped towards chuckling, 'You keep doing that and you'll fray the fabric boy.' He said adjusting the tie once more. Dick smiled nervously.

'I just hope I don't turn into a babbling fool.' he said. Jim clapped him on the back, 'You'll be fine.' he reassured the younger man.

Sacha Dick noticed took her seat on the grooms side. Most of Barbara's side was police force members. His own held Clark, Oliver and he was even surprised to see Roy there. A few more incognito superheroes as well as a couple of his own cop mates. Both sides were smaller in numbers. he was fine with just that.

His smile broadened as Leslie entered, with Selina behind her. He chuckled as Selina soon turned rather flustered at a very confused Starfire. The two older women led the princess towards a seat easily enough soon. As the last few folk filed in, Bruce himself soon followed speaking to Jim for a moment before Jim left the room.

Once everyone was seated a soft medley began to play, the doors opened and Dick sucked in his breath. Bruce was behind him and gave a small squeeze on his arm. Dick smiled and glanced at the Justice who gave a smile and a nod, and the DJ began to play a soft medley as the doors to the banquet room opened.

The procession began with Tim and Cass. All the grooms men, Dick and Bruce wore dark grey tuxedos with matching navy ties. Barbara had allowed the girls to each wear their own style of dress as long as the colours matched, a soft lilac with matching navy shoes.

Cass had her hair in curls, which made a striking difference. Her dress was simple, straight cut to her knees with the neckline as a moderate scoop. For once she wore a touch of make up that made her even more exotic looking. Stephanie and Damian were next. Dick was surprised when he saw the normal scowl was gone from Damian, in fact to most he would look impassive, but Dick could see the slight tilt in his lips pointing upwards. Stephanie smiled brightly, her hair half up in big bouncy curls as well. Her dress was slightly shorter then Cass's and A line cut with a more toga like, one shoulder strap. Following them were the best man and maid of honour. Wally walked happily arm in arm with Dinah. Most of the boys wore longer ties with the exception of Dick and Wally. Dinah beside him wore her dress, with a deep plunging neck line, and was cut as a hi low hem style.

Dick smiled at them all, but soon his eyes focused on the doorway. Barbara came next with her father behind her. She wore a very simple dress in white. It was floor length, empire waist with delicate beads alone the waist line. The neckline was sweet heart with cap sleeves. Her hair was curled around her face with orchids in light purples strung through out. The flowers matched what the bridesmaids held. She herself held a bouquet of red roses.

The ceremony began once she reached them. It surprisingly went smooth, Dick had no trouble with his vows, not stumbling on his toes or his words. Barbara herself was all smiles. Everything was perfect.  
As Dinah bent down to sign as witness, Dick surveyed the crowd, he blinked, unsure of what he saw was correct. On his side of the room, sitting in the very back, there was a young man. He had a slightly lighter grey suit on with black dress shirt and no tie.

His hair trimmed short for once, although the white streak was still prominent. His teal eyes seemed to find Dicks' own vibrant blue and a slight smile tugged on his lips.  
Dick focused back to the ceremony at hand, when he got the chance to look back however, he was gone.

'...You may now kiss the bride.'

Dick grinned and swooped down, surprising everyone including the bride herself as he picked her up into his arms. He kissed her sweetly on the lips and as the crowd stood to cheer he carried down the aisle.

* * *

  
Sneaking into the wedding was surprisingly easier then he thought. The reception proved to be problematic.

The ceremony itself was held in the slightly smaller and more private banquet rooms. Where as the reception was in a larger one with a lovely and well kept garden to one side. Jason watched as the dinner unfolded from the garden outside. He was entertained by Stephanie mocking Damian, who glowered at her in return. he also grinned as Sacha, who ended up being seated to none other then Colin, Clark and Diana. He watched his friend become easily awkward with carrying any conversation with them.

When the music started Jason decided to forgo entering at that point. He finished his smoke and cleverly hid it in a nearby bush. It was mostly made of thorns, Alfie would never know. The door to the garden opened too quickly for him, he leaped down from where he sat and made to run.

'Jason.'

He turned to see Cassandra. His breath caught in his throat. He stood unable to move as she walked towards him. Since their last encounter they hadn't really spoken, Jason had taken a break from crime for the past week and knew the rest of the family would be wrapped in the wedding preparations for it to go unnoticed.

'You are really here.' she whispered. She stepped closer to him, awkward slightly in her heels.

'Yeah.' he said, 'You look...amazing.'

She smiled softly and pressed her self against his chest. He gave in and wrapped her arms around her. She pulled her head away and stared up at him. He smiled leaning down kissing her softly.

'See! I knew I wasn't going crazy!'

They broke apart, Dick grinned with Tim and Sacha at his heels. Jason groaned as both Tim and Dick took his arms and dragged him inside. Bruce caught sight of them, his eyes widened at Jason but a smile played soon on his lips.

'You suck.' Jason grumbled.

'If we must suffer then so shall you.' Damian said walking by, Stephanie closed in on him then, grinning like the Cheshire cat and pulled him to the dance floor. Jason smiled as they laughed at the sight, hearing Damian's colourful language float over the music.

Dick turned to him, 'I'm glad you could make it.' he said softly. Jason shrugged his shoulders.

'Yeah well, I'm sure next patrol I would have my ass kicked, and by O not you.'

Dick grinned and before Jason could do anything else he was pulled into a tight hug. He groaned but allowed it.

'Get back to you wife.' He spat, when they broke apart. There was a small smile forming as he spoke however. Dick grinned back at him and took off. Jason took a seat next to Tim and Sacha. The two were chatting eagerly.

'I'm assuming the geek talk is like code for something sexier.' he said, arms wrapped behind his head. Sacha pulled his ear with a pinch and Tim groaned.

'Hey!' Jason said rubbing his ear and chuckling, 'not my fault you two are obvious. May as well get it on now or never.'

'You're one to talk.' Sacha said, ears reddening. She anxiously pressed her palms to her dress. She wore a black swing dress with red polka-dots over it. She even had red Mary Jane's on and her hair braided down her back.

'You look cute.' He commented as suddenly Damian appeared before them.

'I am not participating.' he spat.

'In what?' Jason asked.

As if on cue, Selina was at his side now, 'Come on boys, tradition says, all the unmarried men get to try to catch the garter.'

'But I'm dead legally, that counts for something right?' Jason said. Tim groaned and Sacha gave a wicked grin. Jason tried to shoot her a glare but before he knew it he was being led with Tim and Damian to a cluster of guys in the dance floor. When they got there Dick had already succeeded in gaining the garter. He grinned as Wally blind folded him again. He tossed it over his head with ease and it flung to the crowd.

Jason seriously had the worst luck. The garter landed neatly on his head. He snatched it and stared disgustingly at the small piece of white fabric. He looked up at Dick who had removed his covering, caught sight of who had caught the garter and his smile turn to a worried look.

Next patrol, Jason was very much getting revenge.

The bouquet was thrown next. Jason pocketed the garter, fully prepared to toss it the next sight he got of a garbage can. And when Dick was sure to be looking. The girls screamed as it was thrown and he paid little attention as he got a drink for himself.

'I'm glad you came.'

He turned to see Bruce staring intently at him. Jason shrugged, 'Sacha decided to threaten me into it.'

'She can be persuasive I can see.' Bruce chuckled, 'I'm glad you did. We've missed you.'

Jason snorted and Bruce placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

'You should come by for lunch soon.' he said. Jason shrugged, 'Maybe.' he replied.

'I deserved what you said to me.' Bruce admitted, Jason strained to make sure he heard right, 'I know we have a lot to work on, but I need to know you'll still be there to give me another chance.'

Jason stared into the older man's eyes, he felt something tug in his chest, a lump forming in his throat he could merely nod. It was then that Tim soon joined them at the punch table as the music started up again. Selina slid her way over demanding Bruce to dance with her.

'Sooo.' Tim said grinning once Bruce and Selina departed to the dance floor.

'Spit it out Replacement.' Jason grumbled.

'You know anything about wedding lore?'

Jason raised an eyebrow, before he could reply Tim continued, 'Normally who catches the bouquet is next to be wed. And it so happened to be Cassandra who caught it just now.'

Jason's eyes widened and Tim kept going, 'And normally what some weddings do is have the guy who catches the garter, and puts it on the girl who catches the bouquet.' Tim said happily, his wicked smile growing.

'I'm going to count to three.' Jason growled. Tim's smile faltered and within seconds he was gone. Jason sighed and decided a much needed smoke was in order. Thorn bush be damned.

Jason soon found himself walking back towards the garden. A slow song began as he moved to head there, he accidentally somehow managed to knock into Tim, who was chatting again to Sacha; the two collided and held onto each other managing to still stay standing.

'Looks like you two are ready to dance.' he added. As if on cue Colin appeared by them and pushed them towards the dance floor.

'May as well!' The red head chuckled. Tim and Sacha succumbed to the song as Jason went on his way chuckling. He liked that kid.

Tim wrapped his arms around Sacha as the song began. They were silent for a moment before Tim spoke.

'I like the dress by the way.'

She smiled, 'I like the suit. You should totally forgo the cowl for black tie.'

Tim laughed softly. His arms tightened around her waist and she snuggled in closer to him.

'You smell like peppermint and chocolate.'

Tim could only just grin at her words as they were lost to the song.

A few feet away Bruce and Selina watched as they danced. Selina softly murmured in his ear, 'See? Your family. That's what tonight is about, we're all here enjoying being a family.'

'But for how long.' he whispered back. She placed a finger to his lips before kissing him.

'Even through all the pain, family lasts forever.' She said simply, 'That's how love works.'

Bruce pulled her close smiling, he knew she was right.

Out in the garden however Jason found someone was already there. Cassandra had laid her roses down and sat on the small stone ledge that went around the edge of the garden.

She was humming along to the music staring at the moon. She glanced at Jason who had arrived and stood to go back inside. As she moved past him he grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him. Her eyes danced curiously in the lamps that lit the garden now. Jason without speaking wrapped his arms around her. The music was still lightly playing as they silently rotated on the spot. She rested her head against his chest, he could feel the smile against him. He pressed his nose against the top of her head smiling himself as well.

He supposed that moments like this, they could last. Or maybe even occur more often. He always figured his life back from the grave would continue to be a ride from hell. But maybe, just maybe, it could be different.

It could be better.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

A singular willow tree stood on top of a hill at the grave yard. There was no one there. The man silently walked up the path, stopping near the tree. The grave had a single stone laid flat upon the earth at one end, just below the start of the tree as a marker. If one walked by it, it was so small you would not even notice it.

The man bent down, a frown appearing on his face.

When he made the grave there were no words on the stone, but he could tell quite recently someone had scratched words into it. Three short words.

His ebony hair moved in the wind, his eyes held a sadness for the poor soul buried there. He could tell the earth around him was undisturbed. He knew the body had not woken up. Not that, it would be something he had not seen before.

'I'm not sorry for how this has ended.' He spoke calmly to the grave. His voice soft.

'You have killed countless innocent lives in order to make yourself laugh. And here I am trying so hard, so damn hard to protect this city. The city I love. And yet, you kept coming back, killing more and more, hurting those I love and the innocent. Causing damage beyond repair.' Here he stopped and drew in a steadying breath. it seemed now even the wind had stopped, stopped at his words.

'I know it's considered an evil city Gotham. Nothing here is black or white, but The shades seem to blend with every man, woman and child. But no one deserved what you did to them. even I know I am no saint, but you went beyond hurt and cruelty.' He paused again, the man buried before him had no funeral, no wake. No family to visit. Only the tree seemed to have heard him, as he continued to speak, 'But you see, where you were wrong was not just in the harm you did to others. You were wrong about this city. About us. Everyone you hurt has been able to move on, keep going. With every pain you made them endure only made them strong. Your victims? They're happier now. Somewhere in another world, you'll see that.'

His sharp eyes stung with tears, but he held them back.

'In the end you only made yourself laugh. Because in the end, the only thing more evil in this world, in this city you claimed to have owned, your playground. That was you.'

He gave a sigh and the man stood, bitterly staring into the words etched into the stone. He walked away from the grave knowing those words, would remain in his memory forever.

 

_HA HA HA_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I finally got this done. I did some major editing from FF.Net where this was originally posted and still getting used to this site's formatting.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks for any reviews and kudos :)


End file.
